Don't Run Away
by Skyler T. Daniels
Summary: What happens when the farmer and the fashionista realize they have feelings for each other? AN: Set in the Equestria Girls world for all intentional purposes. Main pairing is Rarijack with Flutterdash, Sunlight and Cheesepie. I figured why not?
1. Real Romance is Timeless

**DISCLAIMER: IMAGED USED FOR COVER IMAGE WAS UPLOADED ON THE WEBSITE BY PONY SHARK. ALSO, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MY LITTLE PONY FRANCHISES. ALL OWNED BY HASBRO.**

 **Authors Note:** Hello everyone! I know I have been away from sometime and I am truly sorry. This story is the one I am most proud of. Also, I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested just private message me and I will get back to you. Without further a due, here is 'Don't Run Away'.

 **Canterlot High School**

 _Why would anyone spell dinosaurs names with silent letters? Makes no sense to me._

Another uneventful class in the never ending day.

 _Why are we studying dinosaurs anyway? I know it's history, but do we really need to go that far back?_

As I continue to wonder these thoughts I hear a very shrill voice yell "APPLEJACK! WAIT FOR ME!" Pinkie Pie all but tackled me to the ground.

"Whoa there! What's gotten ya so happy today Pinkie?" I asked while I gently push her back. Doesn't take long for her to grab my arms while jumping up and down with me.

"I am just so excited for your very first anniversary with your special somebody!" Pinkie said with a smile that would hurt any normal person.

"Th-thank you P-p-p-pinkie, can we stop jumping for a sec." I stuttered and almost immediately we stop and I find myself kneeling forward breathing heavy.

"Wow, I thought you were in better shape than this." Pinkie said more to herself then to me.

"I am. I just wasn't expecting to stop so suddenly. I got kinda dizzy there for a sec. Woo, huh ok. So, does everyone know bout today?" I asked. Pinkie nods her head and starts bouncing toward the cafeteria.

"Of course we know, silly, which is why you are going to follow me to the practice room!" She explained. She reached for my arm and yanks me all the way to the practice room where I see all our friends outside the door with smiles and smirks.

"Alright, what have ya'll done?" I asked the group once we are in earshot.

"Well, since today is your first year anniversary, we thought it might be a good idea to give you guys some space and privacy." Fluttershy mutters.

"Yeah, cause let's face it we all thought this relationship would of ended way faster than it had started." Rainbow Dash comments and high fives Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash for your support." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're welcome" This time, Sunset shoves her into a locker.

"Of course we support you guys, we are your friends after all." Sunset said and hands me two roses. One a light violet color and red rose.

"Thanks Sunset. Where did ya get this from?" I asked.

"My mother loves to garden in her spare time and she said I could take them." Fluttershy answered.

I tip my hat to them. "Thank ya'll for helping me, um us, celebrate this. It means alot to me." I said and they all smile.

"You better get in there before lunch ends." Twilight said and opens the door for me. I roll my eyes playfully and step inside.

If I wasn't worried before, I sure am now. Inside, there are streamers hung from one end of a wall to another. Colors of white, violet, green and red are seen. From balloons to flowers. In the center is a picnic blanket with a basket and a small battery power candle. _The girls did a pretty good job. Now, where is -..._

"I thought you were going to stay outside for all of lunch darling." Rarity said while covering my eyes.

"Now why would I leave the most beautiful gal at CHS all alone in a room?" I asked and place my hands gently on top of hers.

"For pure enjoyment, I'm sure." She said and I could feel her breath on my ear. I slowly take her hands off of my eyes and turn around. She is a few inches shorter than I am so she has to tiptoe just to reach my forehead. I wrap my arms around her waist and hers around my neck.

"Happy One Year Anniversary, Sugarcube." I whisper as I stare at those enchanting blue eyes of hers.

"Many more to come, Darling." She whispers back and pulls me towards her lips.

"Yes ma'am" I mutter as my eyes shut softly. I feel her lips ghost over mine and I close this annoying hairline gap between us.

"APPLEJACK!"

My eyes snap open and I see Rarity giving me a confused look. She opens her mouth and said "APPLEJACK!"

 **Author's Note:** Hello, me again. So, I decided to write a Applejack and Rarity story that might be sort of possible. A lot of fanfiction seems a bit far fetched. However; I love reading them! Let me know what you think and many more to come! :)


	2. Play it then Rewind It

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 ** _I slowly take her hands off of my eyes and turn around. She is a few inches shorter than I am so she has to tiptoe just to reach my forehead. I wrap my arms around her waist and hers around my neck._**

 ** _"_** ** _Happy One Year Anniversary, Sugarcube." I whisper as I stare at those enchanting blue eyes of hers._**

 ** _"_** ** _Many more to come, Darling." She whispers back and pulls me towards her lips._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes ma'am" I mutter as my eyes shut softly. I feel her lips ghost over mine and I close this annoying hairline gap between us._**

 ** _"_** ** _APPLEJACK!"_**

 ** _My eyes snap open and I see Rarity giving me a confused look. She opens her mouth and said "APPLEJACK!"_**

 _I could of sworn that sounds just like Applebloom._

I felt a pillow slam on my face.

"APPLEJACK! GET UP OR I'M GONNA TELL BIG MAC ON YA!"

"APPLEBLOOM! YOU COULD OF AIMED FOR MA STOMACH!" I shout just as loud as her.

"Where'd the fun of that be?" she says as she stands outside my door.

"You better git and finish yer breakfast before we leave." I ordered and she skips off to her room.

 _A dream, you dreamt of her again for the 5th time this month AJ. No need to worry, it was just a DREAM!_

I face plant my face in a pillow and let out a groan.

"I'm not sure you should keep your feeling 'bout Rarity so deep in ya sis. If ya like her just tell her. Save all of us the awkwardness of hearing her name slip pass ya lips whils ya'lls sleeping." Applebloom half shouts from her room.

"I swear Applebloom, I would have you work in the field for the next three weekends if ya keep this up." I threaten.

"Touche."

"APPLEBLOOM!"

 **Half an hour later**

I finally managed to get my hair somewhat decent for this school day. Nothing too fancy, just dark blue jeans, a dark green flannel, my boots and trusted hat. I go straight for the pancakes Granny Smith freshly made and sit down across from Big Mac.

"Well, look who's decided to grace us with her presence. Would of thought she would be talkin' to that fancy girl of her's." Granny Smith cracks. Applebloom and Big Mac snicker at my red face.

"Granny, I have no need to be picked on this morning." I say as I bite into my pancake.

"Just messin' with ya youngin'. Not everyday your old Granny get's ta know who ya crushin' on these days." Granny says as she finishes drying the pans.

"That's exactly what it is Granny, a crush. Nothin' to it, just that." I explain while finishing my breakfast.

"Hmnope." Big Mac says as he drinks his orange juice.

"We all agree with Big Mac sis. We think ya'll are past crush and are like-liking her." Applebloom inputs while stuffing her plate with pancakes.

"I can guarantee ya'll that I see Rarity as a friend and nothing else." I insist while walking over to the sink and washing my dishes.

"I know ya might be scared sugar, and it's understandable, but you should really think about talkin' ta her bout this. Might help ya sleep a bit better." Granny says and inspects my face.

"I'll think bout it Granny. Huh, alright, ya'll ready to go?" I ask and head for the front door.

"Ya better get back here and give ya Granny a kiss goodbye!"

 **Canterlot High School**

We arrive at school with 30 minutes to spare. Big Mac leans back in his seat and closes his eyes, Applebloom is in the back texting the rest of the Crusaders most likely. I stare out the window and take a deep breath in.

"Ya think I should talk to her?" I ask no one in particular.

"Eeeyup"

"Yea."

"Alrighty, I'll see ya'll at home then." I hop out of the truck and see Big Mac peek open one eye.

"I promised Rarity that I would help repair some stuff around the Boutique."

"Aww."

"I swear Applebloom, if ya weren't my kin…" I threaten and close the door. Today the weather isn't so bad. A light breeze, some clouds and a great warmth from the sun.

 _Perfect day for a picnic._

"Hey Applejack." I hear and turn to see Sunset Shimmer casually walking towards me.

"Mornin' Sunset. How are ya?"

"Alright I guess. A lot on my mind lately, all the things with magic, Equestria, Twilight, spring break, finals, col... "

"Now why would Twilight be on your mind?" I ask while I give her a smirk.

"She does tie in with magic, and on a curve, Equestria." she explains.

"I see. So, the fact that you guys have not talked all that much on your feelings doesn't matter right."

"Just like the conversation you have so tragically put off with Rarity?"

"Well played Sunset, however; my situation is completely different from your situation."

"Care to elaborate?"

"For starters, ya'll know ya like each other. Just scared to take the next step is all."

"I'm surprise we're even there! I swear nothing has been this terrifying for me before!"

"What's so terrifying bout it?"

"... I… I'm afraid that… what if I choose to go back to Equestria after graduation? Do I just leave and not care what happens here or to her? What if the portal doesn't stay open as it does now? I was so scared that I lost my one way back home when Twilight's necklace absorbed my power and the portals. What if I decide to stay to see where this relationship goes and I find out I'm unhappy? I can't, I won't do that to her because I don't know what to do." she explains.

For the first time, in a very long time, I can relate to what's going on in someones head. _I wonder if this is what Granny has been talkin' bout._

" Hmm, well for starters, I think we're both trying to work through our feelin's for two friends who have been nothin' but encouraging us to decide what we want to do. True, ya have another world out there for ya, but I do too. I'm scared that if she finds out I do have feelings for her, she would treat me differently. Or what if she does like me and we go out, we're complete opposite of each other, it would probably ruin our friendship more than if she finds out I like her." I breath out a huge breath. _Should of talked ta someone before._

"...we have to talk to them don't we." Sunset says and I nod.

"Eeyup, not right away. Maybe a day or two. Ya know get our thoughts straight." I suggest.

"Isn't this a great way to start off the morning." she jokes.

"Ya kiddin', I love being forced to actually put all my fears into words and talk to someone bout them." I say and we both laugh. By this time we are inside the school heading to her locker.

"You know the one person who should 'grow a pair' and ask her crush out officially?" Sunset asks as she readies her backpack with her morning books.

"Can't be Pinkie, I'm pretty sure she has more of a pair then anyone here." I lean back into a locker next to hers and answer.

"So true, I'm actually talking about…"

"You guys would never guess what happened yesterday night?" Rainbow Dash skids to a stop in front of us.

"Dash! I was just talking about you" Sunset and I smirk.

"Talking bout my awesome running form. Yea, I get that alot." Rainbow pulls on the straps of her backpack.

"Nah, we were just talkin' bout how poor Fluttershy puts up with you all the time." I say

"Poor girl." Sunset adds.

"You guys can be so mean, but can't say I care because I know exactly how my relationship with Shy is going." Rainbow Dash smirks and waves to Fluttershy who is down the hall at her locker. She waves back with a blush and shy smile.

"Wait, what happened yesterday and why hasn't Fluttershy looked anywhere but you?" Sunset asks. I slowly lean up from the locker.

"Well, as you know, on Monday's I usually help Shy run the animal shelter, after practice of course. I already knew I liked her, I just didn't know how to say it without scaring her off."

"Oh no." Sunset says and Rainbow Dash explains what happened yesterday.

 _ **Animal Shelter**_ _**Flashback**_

"I'll bring them out here so they have time to stretch their little paws and have more room to explore." Fluttershy explained and starts walking to the hamster cage.

"Yeah, yeah. I can totally handle a couple of creepy rodents." Rainbow Dash said and jumps on top of a counter.

"Huh, how did you know?" Fluttershy asked while half way through the door.

"Please, I pay attention to everything you tell me about animals. It helps get my mind off of serious things." Rainbow Dash explains while looking through her phone.

Fluttershy gazes at Rainbow Dash sweetly then walks into the hamster habitat. Rainbow Dash jumps off the counter and reads the bulletin board.

"Alright everyone, this is Rainbow Dash. Now behave for her, she is doing this out of the kindness of her heart." Fluttershy said with a trail of hamsters following her.

"That's right, so I'll just be here taking a snooze. Don't disturb me." Rainbow Dash said while putting her shades on.

"Rainbow Dash! If you are going to watch them, then please watch them. We don't want a Rarity repeat, even though it wasn't her fault." Fluttershy explained.

"Ok, so you go ahead and I'll be here watching them."Rainbow Dash sat crossed legged on the floor. Fluttershy slowly steps inside the habitat. Rainbow Dash leaned back and closed her eyes. The hamsters noticed the lack of authority and approach Rainbow Dash. One sniffed her and slowly nudge her foot. When she didn't respond, they start running everywhere. One climbs onto the desk and starts throwing the office supplies off. A pencil flew off the desk and hits Rainbow Dash on her head.

"Wha- Hey! Stop acting like animals and calm down!" Rainbow Dash said. One buff hamster shook his head and kept running around the room. Rainbow Dash looked around the room and found a spray bottle. She sprayed a little on her hand to make sure it was water and sprayed a small area around her. The hamsters stop and started at Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, you guys are going to pick up this mess or no food." Rainbow Dash said.

All the hamsters looked at each other, then the buff hamster jumped into an attack position and charged at Rainbow Dash. Every hamster followed his lead.

"That's not what I meant!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed and ran to the habitat. The hamsters grabbed tape and tied it around Rainbows feet. She fell and dropped the spray bottle. The hamsters wound her legs together and started circling around her. The buff hamster brought the tape up and wrapped her arms together. Every now and then one would spray the water at Rainbow Dash.

"Oh goodness, what is going on?" Fluttershy emerged from the habitat and ran toward Rainbow Dash. She stares at the hamsters and they stop immediately.

"I know that you guys do not like other people taking care of you guys, but can you at least give them a try? Even if she did fall asleep, she trusted you guys enough to be on your best behavior. I am very disappointed in you guys. Now, go back inside your cage and think about what you did. I will be there in a little bit." Fluttershy said and the hamsters walked back to their cages.

"Leave the bottle here." Fluttershy said and the buff hamster laid the bottle down and walked away shamefully.

Fluttershy kneeled in front of Rainbow Dash and started unravelling the tape.

"To be fair, I only closed my eyes for a few seconds." Rainbow Dash tried to explain.

"I know" Fluttershy whispered.

"And I swear that buff hamster is out to get me, wait, what do you mean you know?" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

"I saw you doze off and was going to ask you to please stay awake, but I was almost finished so, I didn't find the need to stop them until I saw you with the water bottle." Fluttershy explained.

"So you let them do that to me because you wanted me to learn my lesson?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Please don't be mad. I had no idea they would do something like this. They're usually quite harmless." Fluttershy said.

"I'm not, just surprised that you would let that happen. You are full of surprises Shy, it's one of the reasons why I like you." Rainbow Dash said and inhaled sharply.

"You, you like me?" Fluttershy whispered.

Rainbow Dash looked everywhere but Fluttershy for a couple of seconds.

"... W-well … yeah. You're the best friend anyone can have. You have a kind heart, but I knew that way before the whole element thing. You're always there when I need you, you help everyone with literally anything and ask nothing in return. Except when you need help here of course, but people would help you because you're nice to them and understand their point of view. I could fall asleep listening to you because your voice is so soft and soothing to me that it feels like I'm listening to a gentle breeze. You're passionate in what you do and I really dig that cause I love what I do also. Whenever I see you I always have a smile that I never want to lose. My heart is literally flying every time we hug. I can't stop thinking about you cause you're the person I want to share everything with. That and you are breath taking beautiful, anyone would be lucky to date you." Rainbow Dash finishes and stared at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy stared at Rainbow Dash with a gentle smile and soft eyes. She then stands up and gets scissors out of a drawer. She comes back with them and cuts the tape off of Rainbow Dash's arms.

"For starters, I think that is very brave of you to admit you have feelings for me in such a non-Rainbow Dash way. I never doubted you having feelings for me, I just never thought you would tell me so romanticly. I do like you Rainbow Dash, more than a friendship like. You were always the one who helped out here. Even though it was for 30 minutes at times, but that was because of all the things Sunset Shimmer was doing to us. You helped me through tough times as well, I will always go to you if I need help with anything because I know you will be there to help. You stand up for me when no one else would. I knew I liked you in middle school, I was just afraid to say anything because this is all new to me. Sometimes I rearrange my schedule just to see your games or practices. I love how you let your guard down when you're around me. You're not Rainbow Dash, the best athlete at school, you're my Dashie and I wouldn't change that. Also, you are very beautiful as well. Even though you don't want to admit it." Fluttershy confessed and Rainbow Dash reached for her hands.

"Fluttershy Breeze, may I kiss you?" Rainbow Dash asked and Fluttershy nods.

Rainbow Dash lifts her hands from Fluttershy's to her cheeks. She caresses them gently and slowly pulls Fluttershy closer to her lips. Slowly, their lips press together. It doesn't last long, Fluttershy grabs Rainbow Dash shirt and pulls her towards her. Rainbow Dash smiles and opens her mouth a little. Rainbow Dash's tongue asks Fluttershy for permission. Fluttershy opens her mouth and their tongues slowly caress each other.

Fluttershy's hands move to Rainbow Dash's neck and wrap her arms around her. She then moves on Rainbow Dash's lap. Rainbow Dash pulls away just to whisper at Fluttershy "Aren't we moving a little too fast?"

"We're just making out Dashie. As long as your hands stay out of my blouse, skirt and on my waist we are ok."

"My, my it is true about the quiet ones."

"Are you saying we should stop?"

"Not even close, I have visualized this moment for a while. We are not going anywhere for about half an hour."

"Confident I see."

"I don't know who you are, but please let Fluttershy enjoy this new side of her as much as I am."

"Oh I am. Now weren't we doing something?" Fluttershy asked and leaned forward and nipps Rainbow Dash's lower lip. Rainbow Dash leans forward and capture Fluttershy's lips in a passionate kiss.

 **Canterlot High School**

"Needless to say I had a great night." Rainbow Dash says while glancing at Fluttershy.

"Well congratulations RD. Who knew you had it in ya." I say and smile at Fluttershy down the hall.

"Yeah congratulation, I'm actually jealous you went for it." Sunset say while looking to the side.

"Well yeah, I mean, when you find that one person you can't imagine a day without, you just go for it." Rainbow Dash says.


	3. You've got Fire

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 _"_ _Yeah congratulation, I'm actually jealous you went for it." Sunset say while looking to the side._

 _"_ _Well yeah, I mean, when you find that one person you can't imagine a day without, you just go for it." Rainbow Dash says and waves Fluttershy over._

Fluttershy walks over and smiles nervously at us.

"Good morning Applejack, Sunset." Fluttershy half whispers.

"Mornin' Fluttershy and congrats on dating this ball of mush over here." I tease and see her physically relax.

"Hey! Just cause I have feelings doesn't mean I can't take you down Applejack." Rainbow Dash states and raises a fist.

"Oh please, I don't wanna embarrass ya so early today. I'll see ya'll later, I need ta get ma books." I tip my hat to the new couple and walk toward my locker.

"I'll walk with you, need the exercise anyway." Sunset says while catching up to me.

We turn the corner and I hear Sunset's heel scratch the floor. I look down at her shoes then raise my head to see her expression go from relax to frustration.

I raise an eyebrow and turn my head in the direction she has focused on. I can't say that I'm surprise when I find myself staring at an interesting interaction between a blued haired guitar player and our little genius.

"All I'm saying is that they should have put a for sale sign on it. I so wanted to have a side project to work on." Flash Sentry explained to Twilight as she fixed her backpack.

"As much as I enjoy our conversations, I have to ask, what does this have to do with me?" Twilight asks while adjusting her glasses.

"I wanted you to help me fix it. Since you're handy with mechanics." Flash grins and places a hand on her shoulder.

"What about Sunset? She just bought a motorcycle a few days ago." Twilight drops her shoulder and Flash stares at her in disbelief.

"Are you telling me she bought my neighbors motorcycle?" he half yells.

"I'm not sure if she bought that one. She did buy a motorcycle that was arranged to be sold to her." she dismisses his outburst.

"Was it a Ducati?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't pay attention?"

"How can you not pay attention to a mind blowing conversation like that?" Flash questions.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, if you're so interested?" Twilight raises her voice which causes a few students to stare at them.

"Hey Twilight, Flash." Sunset and I slowly made our way over to them.

Twilight turns her head and smiles shyly at Sunset. Sunset wrapped her arm around Twilight's waist and brings her in for a hug. Twilight wraps her arms around Sunset's neck. When they step away from each other, they both have a small blush covering their face. Flash sees this and scowls.

"How was everyone's night?" Sunset asks. Her arm never leaving Twilight's waist.

"Just finishing some homework and stuff. Flash was actually telling me about the motorcycle you purchased."

"Oh, you mean the '68 Ducati Iron 883?"

"How did you know he was selling it?"

"I asked the last time I went to your house."

"You were paying him all this time?"

"I'm not exactly rich Flash. I asked if I could make payments, in return he kept the bike until I paid it off."

Flash nods and scratches the back of his neck.

"Guess I just thought you manipulated him into giving you the bike."

"You thought what?" Twilight exclaim as she stands in front of Sunset, ready to defend her.

"It's alright Twilight, I understand why he would think that."

"Yes, but that was what a year ago. You have proven yourself more then you need to. Flash, understand she is not the same person she was before. " Twilight glares at Flash.

"I… huh, yeah I guess you're right Twilight. Sorry Sunset for all that." Flash looks past Twilight toward Sunset.

"I'm kind of used to it, so yeah um thanks for the apology." Sunset says awkwardly.

Twilight grabs Sunsets hand and leads her down the hallway.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you guys later! Hey Applejack." Flash yells at them and walks past me on his way to class. I stare at the space for a few more seconds.

"Danm. What a mornin'." I say out loud and hurry toward my locker before the first bell rings.

I get my books and head toward my first class, English. _Can't say I like it, but I get to see Rarity in the morning._ "And there I go again, honestly Applejack this is getting weird."

"Not as weird as talking to yourself!" Pinkie Pie says while bouncing up next to me.

"Howdy Pinkie, what's got ya so happy in the mornin?" I ask while trying to keep up with her.

"Nothing special really. I just get to see all my friends."

"Well thank ya for that Pinkie."

We come to my class, I look inside and don't see Rarity.

"I'll see you later Applejack, gotta get to drama!" Pinkie yells at me from down the hall. I wave at her and enter the room.

I sit a row behind the front row so the teacher doesn't call on me that much. Normally Rarity would sit on my right side, but for some reason it is empty. I take out my notebook and pen and place them on the desk. By this time the teacher has came in and started writing something on the board. I look around the room to see if I had missed her.

 _I doubt it, she's usually the first one here._

The bell rings and a few more kids run inside.

"Good morning class, I see that almost everyone is here except for…"

"I'm here, I'm here." Rarity speed walks in and takes her seat beside me.

"Rarity, I advise you to be on time next time."

"Of course Ms. Cheerily, it won't happen again, I promise." Rarity huffs out while taking out her supplies.

"Very well, now class I know we have a month to go for Spring Break. However, that does not mean we are going to take a whole month off just to get ready." Ms. Cheerily explains while getting some papers ready. I look to my right and mouth 'are you ok?' to Rarity. She nods and starts writing down the notes that are on the board. I do the same, but I can't shake the feeling that something is bothering her.

 _Ring_

"Have a great day!" Ms. Cheerily says as class exits

Before Rarity had a chance to leave I grabbed her wrist. "Hey Sugarcube, are you alright?" I ask and she sighs.

"Oh Applejack, I wish yesterday never happened." she dramatically says in a way only Rarity can. Being her, I expect her to faint, so I wrap my left arm around her waist and pull her slightly closer. Rarity glances from her waist to my arm and raises an eyebrow.

"Um darling, I appreciate the gesture but I am not going to faint every time I have a bad night." she says while placing her hand on my arm to steady herself.

"Just making sure, don't want another fitting mishap." I smirk and she puffs out her cheeks in an adorable way.

"For your information my power was drained from my body, Applejack." she explains and pushes me away. She starts walking toward the door and I pick up her bag and chase after her.

"Ya forgot yer bag sugarcube."

"I did not, you have the privilege of carrying it for me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You insisted on teasing me for an event I had no control over."

"I can't resist, you're just too cute when ya get flustered."

"Yes, well, I simply can't argue with that."

"So, what happened?"

"I had a date with one of the ShadowBolts yesterday."

This was news for me. I stop and raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware you were even talking to one."

"Oh of course not! We literally just bumped into each other yesterday and he asked if I wanted to 'hang out'. I said yes to see what it would be like to go out with a rival."

"I'm guessing it wasn't that great."

"It was horrible. Never have I ever heard of anyone talk so much about themselves and their 'work', if that's what you can call it."

"You're making it sound like you went on a date with Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash's work speaks for itself, his work is just words woven together to make useless sentences that appear to a less intelligent audience as a masterpiece." I gently place my hands on her shoulders and squeezed.

"Listen Rarity, I'm sorry ya had to go on a surprise um, 'hang out', with a complete swine. If he couldn't see that he had the attention of a gal that is everything and more to m… people." I say and can feel my face heat up. Rarity slowly brought up a hand to wipe away a tear that had managed to get past one of her beautiful eye.

"You make me seem like a god, Darling."

"You're more like a Princess to me, Sugarcube."

"I shall never forget that." she says as she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me close to her. We hug for a while, but I get the feeling she wasn't done explaining her date.

"Was that all he did Rare?"

"... he might of thought I was into him and surprised kiss me. Which lead to a very embarrassing scene for him."

My arms tighten around her shoulders as she re-told the event.

 _He better stay far away from Canterlot._

"What did you do?" I ask half afraid of the answer.

"I slammed my boot on his foot and shoved him off me. He landed in the fountain outside the food court of the mall." she says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I guess those days of me teaching you square dancing paid-off huh." I laugh and gently played with a strand of curly hair.

"I was actually thinking of what would you have done if you saw what happened."

"I wouldn't have been that nice."

"A lady must never make a scene for something she was not responsible for."

"Why didn't ya call me? I would of gone with ya or picked ya up?"

"I didn't want to bother you. I know you like to finish your homework and start working the fields to give you a head start before the weekend."

I gently pull her forward and lift her chin so she was looking at me.

"Listen Rarity, you are never a bother to me. If you need help on anything I'll be there as fast as I can."

"You don't mean anything."

"As long as I understand that it's for an important event or a few days to get myself ready to squeeze into those outfits, then yes, I mean anything."

She smiles and gently places a kiss on my cheek. I instantly freeze, _what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? DO SOMETHING!_

"What was that for?" I ask and scratch the back of my neck while trying to keep my face from blushing.

"A thank you for not treating me like an object."

"Never." I smile and her face turns to a slight pink and laces our fingers together.

"Come along Darling, we still have classes to attend to." she leads us in the direction of our next class.

"Uh ye… yeah class." I stutter while looking anywhere but her and our hands.


	4. Your Love I'm Gonna Find It

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 _"_ _Come along Darling, we still have classes to attend to." she leads us in the direction of our next class._

 _"_ _Uh ye… yeah class." I stutter while looking anywhere but her and our hands._

 **Cafeteria**

"We are going to throw you the best new couple party ever!" Pinky practically yells which makes the entire cafeteria go silent and look at us.

"Mind blowing party." Cheese Sandwich says while chewing on a carrot. Pinky decides to jump in his lap. Literally.

"Ohh, we can have the animals wear sports uniform and have a photo-op with them. It will be mind blowing!" she says while kissing his cheek.

"I kind of like that idea. How bout you Shy?" Rainbow slightly nudges Fluttershy and receives a small smile in return.

"I love it, especially if the animals give you permission to dress them up."

"Then it's settled, come Friday we shall have a mind blowing FlutterDash party!" Cheese Sandwich exclaims and wraps Pinky in a hug.

"FlutterDash?" Twilight asks while avoiding eye contact with Flash three tables away from us.

"Yeah, that's their new couple name! We're CheesePie."

"The best."

"And you're Sunlight!"

"Who?"

"You and Sunset."

"We aren't together Pinky." Twilight says and looks away blushing.

"Well when it happens, we have a name for you guys."

"Um… thank you."

"Hey guys, what did we miss?" Sunset and Rarity come to the table. Sunset sits on Twilight's left side and Rarity sits on my right.

"Pinky and Cheese decided to throw us a couple party on Friday." Rainbow Dash says as she finishes her food.

"Yeah, nothing else, just a party on Friday ha ha." Twilight stutters and twirls her hair.

"Sounds like a plan. Would you like me to pick you up?" Sunset offers while biting into an apple.

"Sure, just let me know what time the party is." Twilight addressed Pinkie.

"Around 8 silly. Perfect time for a party!" Pinkie threw confetti out of her pockets.

"Did someone say party?" Flash casually strolls to our table.

"Huh! Are you psychic?!" Pinkie exclaims while shaking the table.

"Whoa, easy there Pink, I was just coming over here to let you know that you have the whole school interested in coming to the party." Flash grinned and snapped his fingers at Pinkie.

"Well duh, I wasn't gonna not invite them!" she says as she sits back down on Cheese's lap.

"Uh maybe I, the Flash Drives I mean, could play at the party. We're working on this really sweet song that I hope everybody will love." He says and winks at Twilight. Twilight nods at him and scoots closer to Sunset. Sunset's right arm wraps around her and whispers something in her ear which makes Twilight blush and leans her head on Sunsets shoulder.

"As long as I don't have to set up equipment, I'm ok with it." Cheese says while braiding Pinkie's hair.

"Great, I'll go tell the guys then. See you around." He says while staring at Sunset. Sunset raises an eyebrow and he walks away with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that was interesting. So, do you have something to tell us Twilight, Sunset?" Rarity asks.

"Just excited about the party." Sunset answers.

"I… uh I need to go get something from my locker real quick." Twilight untangles herself from Sunset and starts walking towards the exit.

Sunset stares and I nudge her with my boot. She looks at me and I nod my head towards the exit. She nods and before any of us register it she's sprinting after Twilight.

"I really hope this will be the last time they run away from their feelings." Fluttershy says and wraps her arms around Rainbow Dash.

"All of us wish that Shy." Rainbow looks at me and moves her eyes towards Rarity.

"This is turning out to be an interesting day for us, darling." Rarity says and sips her grape juice.

"Sure is Sugarcube." I say and finish my lunch.

 **Author's Note:** 4 chapters should hold all of you for a week or so :)


	5. The Whole World is Watching You

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

"I… uh I need to go get something from my locker real quick." Twilight untangles herself from Sunset and starts walking towards the exit.

Sunset stares and I nudge her with my boot. She looks at me and I nod my head towards the exit. She nods and before any of us register it she's sprinting after Twilight.

"I really hope this will be the last time they run away from their feelings." Fluttershy says and wraps her arms around Rainbow Dash.

"All of us wish that Shy." Rainbow looks at me and moves her eyes towards Rarity.

"This is turning out to be an interesting day for us, darling." Rarity says and sips her grape juice.

"Sure is Sugarcube." I say and finish my lunch.

 **Afterschool**

 _This has not been my day._

I start gathering the books I need to do my homework.

 _I'm not sure about the party to be completely honest._

"Hey Applejack."

I turn around and see Sunset looking down at the floor.

"Hey Sunset, what can I do ya for?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for earlier today and I have some news."

"Ya don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"I talked to Twilight… well more like ran and kissed her, and talked a little after. I think there was a wall and a classroom. But, we're going to talk more later on today."

"I didn't really need all that information, but congrats on taking the final step."

"I couldn't let her walk away from me again. I've hurt her too many times and for some reason I knew if I let her go today, it would be the last time for us. I wouldn't be able to handle the pain all that well."

"You and me both." Twilight awkwardly stands to the side of us.

"I guess I'll see ya'll later. Need anything just give me a call." I close my locker and walk away. As I turn the corner I look behind me and see them talking to each other. Sunset entwines their fingers and leads Twilight towards the back exit.

 _Thank goodness this is almost over. They really need this._

"Are you alright Applejack?" Rarity cautiously walks up to me.

"Course I am. Why?"

"You were talking to yourself."

"Hehe, well I guess I haven't been sleeping too well. Applebloom and Granny tell me I sleep talk."

"About what?"

"... I don't think I'm ready to talk about it."

"Is it something I can help you with?"

"Maybe, but not right now." I start walking toward the boutique when she grabs my wrist and turns me around.

"This seems familiar." I say as she grips my wrist. She looks right in my eye and I can tell she was looking for something in them.

"Whatever it is I will be there for you. Nothing you tell me will ever change the way I see you."

"... how do you see me?"

"As someone I ca…"

"Rarity! Why must you keep me waiting?" A guy with white rimmed glasses and an argil sweater, which holds a white comb, cautiously approches us.

"I was searching for you after our little mishap at the mall. Honestly Rarity, there was no need to pretend to faint just so you can receive a kiss from me. I was going to kiss you regardless of what happened." The stranger shifted his weight on each leg and moved his arms as if people were taking pictures of him.

"Howdy, I don't think we've met yet. I'm Applejack, and I would kindly ask ya to leave us, more importantly Rarity." I say and move in between both of them.

"I'm sorry um Apple...Jack. This is a private discussion and I do not recall ever giving you the permission to speak to me."

"Beg your pardon? I wouldn't go running my mouth if I were you. I can not guarantee I will be on my best behavior."

"Oh, I see, you're a farmer. So silly of me, my vocabulary might be outside of your understanding. I am here to talk to Rarity, not you."

"I understand your vocabulary just fine. What I'm having a problem with is the way you're treating my friend."

"Friend? My, by the way you're posed in front of her makes it seem like you're an item. Rarity, how could you? This is the biggest scandal I have ever participated in! I can see it now; Canterlot's own fashionista, Rarity, bumping boots with the core of the market, Applejack. My readers are going to assume you felt sorry for the farmer and when asked decided to go out with her due to your generous nature. No wonder you threw yourself at me the other day. Dear Applejack, she is only using you for her new line of Spring clothing. No one in their right mind will ever truly lo…" He never finished his speech. He was laying on the ground with a very angry Rarity standing over him. Fist clenched and breathing heavy.

 _I should really stop staring and make sure she doesn't kill him._

"Now you will listen to me Trender Hoof, for I will never repeat this again. I said yes to you out of my generous nature. You kissed me and I shoved you into the fountain; there are witnesses so don't try to rewrite the past. Lastly, anyone would be lucky enough to be with Applejack, she is the most caring, hard working, beautiful farm girl who has the generosity to call me a friend. I have wasted my times on last seasons interest like you before and I will not let you criticise her for doing absolutely nothing. She is more of a human being than you will ever would be! If you excuse me, my fist is starting to bruise and I need to fix certain pipes at my clothing store." Rarity turns on her heels and struts away.

"Stay away from her. She has made that very clear to you." I say to Trender who is struggling to stand up. I jog to catch up with Rarity and I can tell she is in pain.

"Rarity? Are you alright?"

"My fist hurts."

"Mind if I take a look at it?"

"At the boutique, if you don't mind."

I nod and we walk the rest of the way in silence. I keep replaying the whole incident over and over. _Never had anyone stood up for me like that since...well never._

I glance at Rarity and notice her hand cradled in her left, her head hangs low with her hair covering her eyes. _She really is beautiful, on the inside and out._


	6. This is More than a Crush

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **I nod and we walk the rest of the way in silence. I keep replaying the whole incident over and over.** ** _Never had anyone stood up for me like that since...well never._**

 **I glance at Rarity and notice her hand cradled in her left, her head hangs low with her hair covering her eyes.** ** _She really is beautiful, on the inside and out._**

We reach the Boutique and I open the door for her. A low 'thank you' and she sprints all the way upstairs to her room. I run after her but she slams the door on my face before I had the chance to stop her.

"Rarity, please, may I come in?" I ask and press my ear to the door.

"..."

"Rare please, I need to make sure your hand is alright."

Nothing.

I pace in front of the door for a few seconds before I slowly approach the door and place my right palm to the door.

"Rarity, I know you're scared, confused and angry at yourself and that's ok. You were not the one who was out of line, you were putting him in his place. I understand violence is not your first instinct when it comes to teasing, but he had it coming. You already made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with him and he still didn't listen. You… you are not a bad person for punching him, the only bad thing you did was beating me to the punch...literally. So please, open the door and let me help you." I gently say and wait for a few minutes before the door finally opens and Rarity stands behind it with her head hung low and mascara running down her cheeks.

"I knew his words were just to get a reaction out of you, but I never thought they would get a reaction out of me! I am so frustrated and confused at this Jacqueline! I don't understand why I did that? Why is it that I felt like I had to protect you from him? Why couldn't I use my words? Why did I pu…" I slowly raised my hand to her shoulder and shook her a little bit.

"Rare, I don't think I'm the one who should answer those questions. But I can tell you that when you think you figured it out I'll be ready to listen." I say and give her a gentle smile.

Rarity looks disappointed and slowly nods. I reach for her hand and inspect it.

"It ain't broken, just swollen. Let's get you some ice while you tell me bout the sink and we'll go from there." I say and lead us to the back room.

I have her sit on a chair and take out some ice from a small refrigerator in the corner. I wrap the ice in a few napkins and kneel in front of her.

"I ain't gonna lie to ya, this will sting." I place the ice directly over the index and middle finger and hear her wince and whine.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"Well, from my understanding, you hit him using your fingers and not the knuckles. How's your thumb?"

"Fine. I know I'm suppose to keep it outside my fist." She smirks and flicks my hat off.

"I'll let that slide cause you're hurt. And the part of you using my name."

"I happen to love your name, but if you insist on me calling you Applejack, I won't complain...much."

I smile and nod. We stay in silence for a while before I whisper "Thank you."

"Parden?"

"Thank you for everything you did for me back there… No one has ever done that for me." I say and concentrate on her hand.

"Applejack, I might not know what all these conflicting thoughts mean, but I do know that anyone who disrespects a friend of mine like that will be on the floor without a second thought." She lifts my chin up and kisses my forehead.

I try to hid my blush by ducking my head but she keeps my head up. I see her looking in my eyes then shift quickly to my lips. I move slowly closer to her and I feel her hand guide me towards her lips.

 **Author's Note:** Cliff hanger :o don't hate, it was about to happen sooner or later ^-^


	7. Let's be Friends, Start out Slow

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"** **Applejack, I might not know what all these conflicting thoughts mean, but I do know that anyone who disrespects a friend of mine like that will be on the floor without a second thought." She lifts my chin up and kisses my forehead.**

 **I try to hid my blush by ducking my head but she keeps my head up. I see her looking in my eyes then shift quickly to my lips. I move slowly closer to her and I feel her hand guide me towards her lips.**

"Rarity! You here?" Rarity's mom shouts from the front of the shop.

I stop moving and slowly move away from her. I make sure her ice isn't melting and stand up.

"I think your fingers just needs to rest a bit. Which sink was backed up?"

"Oh, yes, come with me darling." She stands and walks down the stairs.

 _Is it just me or is she swaying her hips more than usual?_

I quickly look away when she turns around to make sure I'm following her and it might be my imagination, but I swear she has a smirk on her face when she noticed me staring.

 _Well damn._

 _An Hour Later_

"There ya go. It shouldn't be acting up on ya for very long time. If it does just let me know and I'll be here as fast as I can." I say and wipe some sweat off my forehead.

"Well gee, Applejack that was pretty quick. Usually the people we call take at least 3 hours to repair a simple plumbing job. And here you are doing it in a hour! I am very impressed." Rarity's dad says as he inspects the work.

"Well sir, Granny always tells us don't start something ya never intend to finish." I tell him and put away the tools I left over here a few days ago.

"Now, now Applejack, Hondo is just fine. This one's a keeper Rarity." He says and puts an arm around Rarity.

"Father please, let's not embarrass our guest." Rarity says with a blush.

"Don't worry bout me si...uh Hondo. I ain't going anywhere." I look at the time.

"Uh, except now. Gotta go home and finish my homework." I say and get my stuff ready.

"Aw so soon? How bout dinner? Don't want ya to think we only keep ya around for cheap labor."

"Ha-ha that never crossed my mind. Sure, I'll stay for dinner. As long as it's alright with ya sugarcube."

"Oh honestly Applejack and you say I'm dramatic."

"Alright everyone, go wash up and dinner will be ready when you guys come down." Rarity's Mom calls from the front of the store and we head up to wash up.

"Does it feel weird that you guys eat here instead of your house?"

"Not necessarily, we usually eat at the house. Only on special occasions we eat here and on discount days sleep here as well. A nice change at times."

I nod and we wash up.

"Applejack! You're here!" Sweetie Bell runs past us but stops to give me a quick hug.

"Hey Sweetie, how was school for ya today?"

"It was alright. Applebloom, Scootaloo and I are planning a sleepover sometime soon and since the both of you are here would it be ok to have it at our house Rarity, please?" Sweetie Bell says as she uses her puppy-dog eyes on us. I look toward Rarity and see her crumble under her sister's gaze.

"As long as mother and father are alright with it, I would be as well." Rarity says and Sweetie Bell brings her into a great big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She runs down the stairs.

"Couldn't say no huh."

"You try saying no to your sister when she makes those eyes."

"Can't argue with that Sugarcube."

"Come along Darling, you must be famished from working on our pipes."

Before I could reply my hunger decides to make it's presence know.

"... maybe" I say and follow a giggling Rarity down the stairs.


	8. She make her Mama Proud

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"** **Come along Darling, you must be famished from working on our pipes."**

 **Before I could reply my hunger decides to make it's presence know.**

 **"** **... maybe" I say and follow a giggling Rarity down the stairs.**

"... and that's how I asked Ms. Cookie Crumble to marry me." Hondo Flanks reached for Mrs. Crumbles' hand and gave it a quick kiss on the palm.

"Oh, you old charmer." Mrs. Crumble says as she gently slapped his arm.

"Aw, now that is an engagement story." I say as I finish my chicken.

"I'm telling ya girls, ya only get one shot at a soul mate so make it count." He says and points to everyone at us.

"I hear ya. Granny tells us 'if ya can't survive a friendly banter or a downright battle of insults then why are ya wastin' yer time.' She told us that my Ma and Pa used to get in arguments over the littlest things, but never went ta bed angry. She said they would be yelling in the orchards one minute and the next saying sweet things to each other like their fight never happened." I explain and took a sip of my water.

"I remember your dad, head over heels in love with your mom and one heck of a football player. Best on the team before he decided to marry your mom and settle down on the farm." Hondo explains.

"Eeyep, taught us how to play all kinds of sports growing up. He said it was a great way to keep our apple picking muscles on their toes." I laugh as I remember the day I asked him that question.

"Say, would ya be able to come over during the weekend to throw the old pigskin around for an hour or so. I love my daughters, but they seem to be busy every time I ask them." He says and looks shyly down at his plate.

"Oh no you don't! Just last weekend I amused you and threw that ghastly thing for two hours!" Rarity defend herself and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Then a friendly game of just the 4 of us. Your mother could keep score you'll be on my team and Sweetie will be on Applejack's', if that's alright."

"I have no problem with that."

"We are gonna kick your butts!" Sweetie Bell raises her voice up to a tone only dogs can hear as she puts her dish away. Rarity and I cringe a little as she said it and I nod.

"Then it's settled! We'll see ya here around 10 on Saturday if that's alright with ya." Mrs. Crumble asks.

"Perfect time." I say and look toward Rarity. She has a gentle smile on and a small blush forming on her cheeks.

I excuse me and start to make my way over to wash my dish when I feel someone take it from my hands.

"And what might you be doing?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.

"You are a guest, and I will not have you wash dishes." Rarity says firmly and starts washing them.

"How bout I dry and put them away? It only seems fair." I say and pull the towel from it's place and start drying a plate.

"Fine, I'll allow it this time."

"You saying I'll be over for more dinners?"

"... We'll see Jacqueline"

"I suppose I have to allow that one as well."

From the corner of my eye I see Hondo Flanks and Mrs. Crumble standing in the dining room doorway looking at us with a knowing look before leaving us alone to continue cleaning up.

 _Enjoy this while ya can. Who knows what will happen three days from now._

I grab a plate from Rarity's hands and our fingers brush against each other. She looks at me and smiles before she removes her hand and starts on another.

 _I won't be able to make it. I need to tell her before things get out of control._

We finish in complete silence.

"I believe it's about time I take you home darling; It is a school day after all." She says and grabs her keys.

"You don't have ta do that Rare, I can alway call Big Mac."

"Nonsense, now hurry and say goodnight to everyone." She says as she exits the Boutique.

I say my goodbyes and jog all the way to her car. When I enter the car she turns to me with wide shocked eyes.

"Ar… are you alright Rarity? Did you see someone? Was it Trender?"

"A… no, I was, I just realized something and I uh I'm alright… um let's get you home."

"You sure? Cause it seemed like y…"

"I said I was fine!" She says hastily. I stare at her and try to see if she was really ok but she wouldn't look at me. I turn to look out the window the entire way home.

 **Author's Note:** "and here we go" :)


	9. They say True Love is Blind

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **I say my goodbyes and jog all the way to her car. When I enter the car she turns to me with wide shocked eyes.**

 **"** **Ar… are you alright Rarity? Did you see someone? Was it Trender?"**

 **"** **A… no, I was, I just realized something and I uh I'm alright… um let's get you home."**

 **"** **You sure? Cause it seemed like y…"**

 **"** **I said I was fine!" She says hastily. I stare at her and try to see if she was really ok but she wouldn't look at me. I turn to look out the window the entire way home.**

When we arrived I take my time to get out of the car and she still wouldn't look at me.

"Rarity please, if it was something I did I would like to know so I can make it right." I say and she shakes her head.

"Are you really not gonna talk ta me? What did I do? Was it saying yes to go play football with your family? If it is then tell me and I won't go."

"Why would you do that for me? I was not the one who invited you to play football with us."

"It seemed like you wanted me to go! Now you don't want me too?"

"It should be up to you and not if I want you to go or not!"

"I want to go because of you and if you don't want me there or even here, I'll go!"

"Why?! Why do all that for me?"

"You're my friend, if you're mad at me for something then I'll give ya space to cool off or something like that."

"You know what I'm asking you Applejack, don't act like you don't know!"

"I honestly don't know! How's about you ask me what you want to and I'll answer it honestly!"

"...I'm afraid of the answer."

"You're not making any sense! What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for something I di..."

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

All at once everything stopped.

"Wh-what are you talking bout? I... I uh I d…"

"Applejack, please, give me some credit. I have noticed the way you look at me, how you seem to always try to make my day better, how we fight constantly but always end up apologising before the day is out. I can't say that I don't have a somewhat attraction toward you. I'm just afraid of what will happen if we pursue this."

"It's not like I was hiding my feelings for ya Rarity. I guess I wanted ya to pull it out of me...a cowards way out." I say and look out the window.

"Applejack, I beleive I like you more than a crush… but I won't pursue a relationship with you."

"Is it the way I hate all the fru-fru attire? I'll learn to tolerate it, the same way I'll make sure every moment spent with me will not seem like a waste!"

"I like you because of what you dislike about my world! I need the reality of things in my life and you come with it more than I like to admit."

"So, what's the problem? I like you, you like me let's try one date. If it works then it works, if not then at least we can say that we tried." I ask hopefully, but Rarity never once looks up from her lap.

"Applejack… I do like you, please don't think otherwise. I, I think we work well as friends than anything else and nothing you say will change that. I'm sorry… I'll see you at school tomorrow." Rarity says and unlocks the door. I stare at her one last time and exit the car. Before I close the door I lean in and say softly.

"Rarity, I will respect your wishes and leave ya alone. If this is what ya want, then I won't try to pursue ya any longer, even though something in my heart tells me ta heck with it and go after ya…. Night Rarity." I say and close the door. I slowly make my way up the stairs and hear the car drive away. I stop before I enter the house and finally let the conversation catch up to me.

It happens all at once, my knees give in, my heart wrenches and tears stream down my face. I hear Granny approach the door with Big Mac.

"I tell ya there be somethin' out there and it ain't ya sister." Granny says as she hastily walks to the door. I jump up and sprint all the way to the main road and don't stop til I run into something solid. I drop to the floor and look up with pure rage, until I see who it was.

 **Author's Note:** I might not be able to update next week, so here is another chapter with drama just in time for the holiday! Have a wonderful Thanksgiving! :D


	10. I'm Preching to the Choir

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **It happens all at once, my knees give in, my heart wrenches and tears stream down my face. I hear Granny approach the door with Big Mac.**

 **"** **I tell ya there be somethin' out there and it ain't ya sister." Granny says as she hastily walks to the door. I jump up and sprint all the way to the main road and don't stop til I run into something solid. I drop to the floor and look up with pure rage, until I see who it was.**

"Ch-Cheese Sandwich? What are you doing here? Shouldn't ya be at home or with Pinkie?" I ask and wipe my tears away.

"Well she to…"

"Told Cheese that we need to head over to Sweet Apple Acres pronto cause my Pinkie Sense was going haywire and it could only mean that Applejack and Rarity are talking about their feelings and things went totally wrong!" Pinkie jumps from behind Cheese and lands on top of me.

"Ow, Pinkie! That hurts. How can ya deal with her jumping on you all the time?"

"Trick is to make sure she lands softly on you." Cheese said and sits on the ground across from us.

"By the looks of your face, I say my Pinkie sense was right." Pinkie says and wipes a few more tears away.

"I'm fine, just need ta get my head around this and all this will be over come mornin'." I look away from her so she doesn't see my eyes start to water.

"Listen AJ, I know putting your feelings out there is hard, but at least she knows. Now you guys can either grow stronger from this or grow apart. It's all up to you." Cheese says as he inspects his boots.

"... she likes me too…"

"WHAT!? What are you still doing here girl? Go and get your woman!" Cheese jumps up and grabs Pinkie off me.

"That's the problem, she says we are great as friends and nothing more." I bring my knees up to my chin and silently start to cry again.

I feel my hat come off me and someone pushing my bangs out of my face. I look up and see Pinkie with a soft smile and a tissue.

"Tell us everything."

"...and that's when I ran into you guys. Sorry bout that, by the way."

"It was a shock, but I'm used to people throwing themselves on me."

"Who's been throwing themselves on you hmm?" Pinkie says as she pokes Cheese with a stick I hadn't notice before.

"Only you and yourself darling." He says and winks at her. Pinkie blushes and nudges his leg.

"Not that I don't love you guys, but can ya not show affection right now, I kind a don't wanna pretend to like it right now." I say and look toward my house.

"Sounds to me like she's running as far away from her feelings and you as she can. Question is why?" Cheese scratches his chin and Pinkie leans on her right knee.

"It might be because she's afraid what that might entitle. The days spent with you out in public, holding hands, kissing, saying sweet nothings to each other. Or she's afraid that she might end up falling in love with you and losing all the things that come with finding your soulmate, or dating. Rarity loves finding out who she likes and doesn't by actually going on dates and to say that you are her perfect match it might mean all the guys she dated were a waste of time." Pinkie says and I think for a moment.

" But that's what made her know what she likes in a person. You have a good theory Pinkie, but I don't think it's the one we need." I say.

"She might be afraid of being with someone so different from her fantasies, yet so perfect for her. Let's face it, Rarity always wanted a knight in shining armor to come and declare their love for her in front of everyone. Now that she realise she might not get a knight, or a prince it's a little unsettling for her. She's not one for plans changing rapidly, she needs time to adjust to a new situation she isn't familiar with. Even if she's seem perfectly content with same-sex relationships." Cheese says while texting.

"You might be on ta somethin' there Cheese, the only problem is how do I show her I'm better than all her imaginary Prince boyfriends?"

"I'm glad you asked." Cheese stands up and helps Pinkie up onto his back.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask and hop up.

"We are going to meet up with Rainbow Dash and Sunset. I have an idea that just might work."

"Don't cha just love him?" Pinkie says and kisses his cheek.

"That's great and all but I gotta head back home soon." I say and look anywhere but them.

"No you don't. I let Big Mac know you are going to be with me until night. And by me, I mean Pinkie."

"No wonder I couldn't find my phone. You sly devil you." Pinkie gently pulls his hair and Cheese swings her around and kisses her. I turn around and thank the lord above that Sunset decided to call me.

"Hey Sunset, what's up?"

"Hey Applejack, I just got a text from Pinkie and she wants me to go to her house ASAP. Is everything ok?"

"... I sure hope so. Guess I'll see ya over there?"

"Hmm, oh yea, right after I say goodbye to Twi, I'll head over there."

"Alrighty, tell Twilight I said Hi."

"Will do. Later."

I hang up and slowly turn around and see Pinkie on the standing with Cheese hugging her from behind.

"You ready?" Pinkie asks and I nod. We walk until I see Cheese's car.

"You guys parked here and decided to walk to ma house?"

"Yep, nothing like singing in the middle of the orchards." Pinkie runs ahead and opens all the doors for us.

"Why thank you miss." Cheese bows and extends his hand for Pinkie to place her hand in his and kisses it. Pinkie giggles and jumps in the driver side door.

"You guys are possibly the cutest, weirdest and sweetest couple I have ever seen." I say and slide in the back seat.

"Applejack Apple! You will not sit in the back of my car, now march up to the passenger side and sit." Cheese says and points to the seat. I slowly make my way to the passenger seat and put my seatbelt on. I turn to Pinkie and she has a look of pure happiness on her face.

"How I love that man child"

"Thank you Ms. soon-to-be-in-the-future-man-child."Cheese says as he closes all the doors. Pinkie started the car and takes off to her house.

We are a few minutes away when we see Rainbow and Sunset walking towards Pinkie's house. Pinkie honks and stops on the side of Rainbow's left.

"Hey good looking, want a ride?" Pinkie says in a deep voice.

"Sure why not, but I gotta say I'm taken so don't be getting any ideas. Hey AJ, Cheese." Rainbow says while she slides in and Sunset follows.

"Oh well, didn't hurt to try." Pinkie says and takes off.

"So, what's the big emergency Pinkie? All you said was Pinkie sense was right and it needs fixing. What does that mean?" Sunset asks.

"Well, Rarity and I have found ourselves in a peculiar situation."

"What does that mean?" Rainbow asks as she beats Cheese in a thumb war.

"Applejack and Rarity found out that they like each other but Rarity is running from the truth that they belong together and told Applejack that they are better off as friends and is almost as stubborn as Applejack is when she sets her mind to something." Pinkie gives them a quick summary of what I explained to her a while ago.

"I see, and why are we here? Not that I feel for you AJ, I'm just curious." Rainbow Dash asks and before I can get my mouth open Cheese answers.

"I've got a plan." Cheese jumps out of the car and runs towards the garage. We follow and enter the garage. Before I can ask what's going on, Cheese strums a few chords on a guitar.

"The way I see it, in order to get Rarity to see that you are her knight, you have to declare your love to her in front of the school. What better way to do that then with a great song!" He strums once more and Pinkie releases her party cannon.

"Pretty clever, huh." Pinkie says as she walks towards her drum set.

"Not to be a downer babe, but I think this will be a great opportunity for the more tomboyish half of the relationship to declare our relationship to the special ladies in our life." Cheese says and gently leads Pinkie to a chair near the door.

"Okie dokie lokie, but I get to do the next song for you,crazy doo."

"Wouldn't have it anyother way, curly que."

The rest of us turn toward each other before they start up again.

"I did not know what he was planning until now. Sorry you guys had to get dragged into this whole thing."

"Listen AJ, I know how much Rarity means to you and I know somewhere in that crazy fashion head of hers, she is crazy about you. If this will give her the push she needs to see that you guys belong together, then I'm happy to help."

"Especially if it's going to be all of us making a song for our girlfriends." Sunset adds and pats me on my back. I nod and look toward the drums. Cheese seems to have heard and nods towards me as well.

"What are we waiting for." I say and pick up a bass guitar that magically appeared off to the side of the drums.


	11. Baby, I'm gonna make you Mine

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"** **Listen AJ, I know how much Rarity means to you and I know somewhere in that crazy fashion head of hers, she is crazy about you. If this will give her the push she needs to see that you guys belong together, then I'm happy to help."**

 **"** **Especially if it's going to be all of us making a song for our girlfriends." Sunset adds and pats me on my back. I nod and look toward the drums. Cheese seems to have heard and nods towards me as well.**

 **"** **What are we waiting for." I say and pick up a bass guitar that magically appeared off to the side of the drums.**

 **Canterlot High School - The Next Day**

 _I have never gotten this many looks from anyone, not to mention from females._

I think as another pair of girls walk past me and shyly says hi to me. I tip my hat and they both blush. Personally, I don't think I look that different, just a little makeup to bring out my eyes and hair straighten to make it look thin.

 _I am wearing skin tight blue jeans with a white tank top that shows off my toned core and a golden brown collar shirt that doesn't close anymore, thanks to puberty… Maybe that's why._

"Damn AJ, I swear you're starting to make me feel self-conscious and I am made out of confidence." Rainbow Dash speed walks up to me and gives the next batch of girls a friendly wave, but they're too busy staring at me.

"I think you have half of the girls at CHS questioning their sexuality." Rainbow says as she follows their eyesight. "And who knew you had a great body under all those flannels? Rarity better figure out what she need to figure out or else someone will attempt to steal you away."

"Applejack? Is it really you?"

I turn around and see a gal with fair skin and grey hair stop in front of me.

"Well I'll be, Rara? How've you been? I didn't know you went to CHS?"

"Technically, today is my first day. Wow, you really are stirring up some gossip today." Rara says and glances down at my shirt, raises an eyebrow and locks eyes with me.

"Yep, kind of need to make a point to someone." I say and frown a bit.

"Alright, well I'll see you soon. Hopefully we can catch up a bit a lunch?"

"Uh sure, I guess when you're finished with your lunch you can come find me."

"I'll look forward to lunch then." she says and walks away with a sway in her hips.

"What was that? Did you even realise she was flirting with you?"

"Of course I did. I just didn't know how to respond to it."

"It wasn't asking to find you at lunch! Seriously Applejack, at this rate everyone has a shot with you."

"It won't happen, all I care about is Rarity. So, it doesn't even phase me when people flirt with me."

"Trust me, people will keep on flirting until something happens between you guys, and I better stop talking about her cause she's right there." Rainbow Dash says and nods towards Rarity's locker. Sure enough, Rarity is there staring at me, and I can't help it but raise my hands up to fix my hat. I see her nibble on her bottom lip and I had to turn away from her line of sight. I end up opening my locker to put some distance between her hungry stare and my willingness to give in to it.

"I wasn't even looking at her but judging by your reaction I can assume she took the bait." Rainbow says and as I turn to tell her maybe when Rarity walks up to us.

"Good morning Rainbow Dash, Applejack."

"Rarity."

"Mornin' Rares" I say in a husky voice I never knew I had. It does the trick because I see Rainbow Dash's head snap up in attention and Rarity shiver softly.

"Di… Did you have time to do your homework?" Rarity clears her voice as she tries to maintain her composure.

"I did."

"Alrighty then, guess you guys have somethings to talk about. Anyway, I'll see you guys at lunch. Need to find Shy and ask her about our class."

"Excellent idea Rainbow Dash! Applejack, may we start walking to our class." Rarity says without breaking eye contact with me.

"Of course." I say, close my locker and start walking ahead of her while swaying my hips. I look back to see if she's following and I see her eyes train on my assets. I grin and think _It's not as fun when people do it to ya huh Sugarcube._ I hear her heeled boots quicken as she struggles to catch up with me.

"You alright there Rare? Ya look kinda flustered."

"I have never been better darling. Although, I would not mind if you come dressed in those kind of jeans from now on."

"I guess it depends on how many stares I get." At that moment a boy I have science with runs right into his locker, with his girlfriend tripping on her dress.

I feel Rarity's arms snake it's way around my arm and pull me close.

"You doing ok there?"

"Fine, just making sure everyone knows what's what."

"And what might that be?"

"That we, uh I'm… we're here."

I look up and see that we have made it to our class.

"I guess we are… Um Rarity, I kinda need ma arm for writing and such."

I feel her arms slowly untangle themselves and her fingers rack down my stomach before completely pulling away. I bring my eyes up and I find her staring with darker eyes.

 _I wonder._

I match her stare with a hooded look and lift the right side of my lips to form a 'sexy' smirk.

She moves closer to me and opens her mouth to say something when someone called out to me.

"Oh, hey AJ, didn't think we had the same class. Could've walked together." Rara side steps over to Rarity and me. "Hey Rara, this is Rarity, ma best friend." Rara and Rarity stare each other down before Rarity extends her arm forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you uh, Rara. My, that is a name you don't hear often, is it short for something?"

Rara shakes her hand with a tight smile. "Oh yeah, it's short for Coloratura. But it's a nightmare to say huh AJ." They both turn towards me. Pretty sure this would go different if we weren't in class.

"Sure is, should've seen me try to say it Rares. Reminds me of when Applebloom sneaks peanut butter ta Wynonna." Rarity giggles a bit and Rara opens her mouth to say something when Ms. Cheerilee walks in.

"Take your seats please, we have a lot to do in a short amount of time."

We sit in our usual seats. Before Rara moves back to her seat she runs her hand down my arm. I raise an eyebrow and she winks at me. I turn my head to Rarity but she's already broken her pencil.

"Here Rarity, I have one more anyway." I hand her my pencil. She takes it, sets her jaw and starts writing down the notes Ms. Cheerilee already has on the board.

I hope the plan works.

"... and that's why AJ won't ever go near a pear."

"Hahaha, really Applejack? A possessed pear? You couldn't have been that young?" Rainbow Dash holds her sides and leans on Fluttershy for support.

"I hate to admit it but I have to agree with Dash over there. A… pear?"

At least Sunset tried to hold in her laughter.

"Hardy har har, means a lot to know ya'll laugh at my expense."

"Oh we're just teasing you AJ. If you want you can share an embarrassing story about me."

"Embarrassing? Ya had nothing to be embarrassed 'bout, especially with that magical instrument ya call your voice."

"Hang on, you sing too?"

"Um… yeah. I sort of been doing that for a while before I decided to finish my schooling at an actual school." Rara looks in my direction and I move my head in confusion.

"Anything we've heard?" Twilight asks as she sits forward curious.

"You… um, you could say that. Ever heard of the song The Spectacle?"

"Oh! I have the one that goes 'Razzle, dazzle. Glitz and glam. Turn it up, it's a spectacle!" Cheese sings and nearly throws Pinkie off her seat.

"You can't be Countess Coloratura! She's way too old!" Pinkie says and inspects Rara.

"I've never heard that name before." I say casually and everyone stares at me.

"Applejack, darling, you've never heard of her and yet she's a friend of yours?"

"I think Applebloom mentioned that name before while we were out in the orchards."

Pinkie appears behind me and sticks her headphones in my ears and a pop song comes on. Once it finishes I look at Rara.

"Sounds like a spaced out effect of your voice." A collective gasp comes from everyone.

"Oh my, that is a very popular song now. How did that happen?" Fluttershy asks.

"A lot of hard work, however I didn't think it would be a huge hit on sharetube."

"Wow, maybe you can give us some pointers? We have a band called the 'Rainbooms'." Rainbow offers and Rara nos slowly.

"I just got really lucky someone wanted to give me a chance. I don't think I'll be any help."

"Nonsense, any help is greatly appreciated." Fluttershy says and everyone at the table nods.

"A...alright. When do you guys want to start?"

"After school would be great. That way we have time to go over your notes." Sunset says while playing with Twilight's hand. Rara nods and sits next to me.

"You still play the triangle AJ?"

"Eenope, I play bass. Rarity gave me a customize strap with my initials monogrammed at the end of the strap." I say proudly and I turn my head towards Rarity. She blushes a bit and leans a little bit into me. "Took me forever to make that. However; it was well worth it." She says and nudges me with her elbow.

"I see. Looks like you have a great duet partner AJ."

"We haven't sung together, but we do harmonize nicely."

"At camp; AJ and I would sneak out after lights out and start making song on her guitar. Fun times, huh AJ."

"I caught a bad cold after that night. Weather was below freezin' and I forgot to take ma jacket."

"Granted, it wasn't my finest moment, but something great came out of it though."

"What was that?" Rainbow ask as she swallows her sandwich.

"I wouldn't be number one on the internet. I'm telling you, this gal right here is full of inspirational knowledge that she can sell the farm while having the owner work the lands."

"That sounds so weird. So, the owner would be working as an employee instead of having the employee work. She would just sit there as the owner! Oh, you should try that Applejack!" Pinkie bounce in her seat and reaches across the table to grab my shirt.

"Calm down Pinkie. I ain't gonna sell anyone anything. Just a figure of speech."

"Who is this figure and why haven't I heard their speech."

We all groan a bit and shake our heads.

"Applejack, I wa-"

"Oh AJ, sorry uh Rarity? AJ, I need you to help me find my locker since you sidetracked me this morning."

 _Rara loves chancing death I see._

Rarity glares at her with eyes squinted and jaw clenched.

"Uh yeah sure, I'll be right with ya." Rara leaves the table saying her goodbyes and I turn to Rarity.

"You alright Rares?"

"Perfectly so. You shouldn't keep Rara waiting. Go have fun with your camp friend, I'll be fine."

"... Uh, were you about to ask me something?"

"You mean before she decided that you would be her escort for the school. Absolutely not. Run along AJ, someone really wants to spend time with you." she says and turns her attention to Fluttershy. Rainbow and Sunset shake their heads no. I take a few seconds before I stand up.

"See ya'll at practice." I turn to leave, but not before I look at Rarity. Her body is angled far away from me and has her face pointed directly at Fluttershy.

 _Damn it Rarity, must you always be so dramatic! She's just a friend from summer camp, why would… damn it ta hell._

It finally clicked, all the praises, stories, summer camp. Rara made herself out to be the ex-girlfriend I never had.

"Rara." I say and stomp my way out of the cafeteria.


	12. I'm not Giving up on You

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"** **You alright Rares?"**

 **"** **Perfectly so. You shouldn't keep** ** _Rara_** **waiting. Go have fun with your camp friend, I'll be fine."**

 **"** **... Uh, were you about to ask me something?"**

 **"** **You mean before she decided that you would be her escort for the school. Absolutely not. Run along AJ, someone really wants to spend time with you." she says and turns her attention to Fluttershy. Rainbow and Sunset shake their heads no. I take a few seconds before I stand up.**

 **"** **See ya'll at practice." I turn to leave, but not before I look at Rarity. Her body is angled far away from me and has her face pointed directly at Fluttershy.**

 ** _Damn it Rarity, must you always be so dramatic! She's just a friend from summer camp, why would… damn it ta hell._**

 **It finally clicked, all the praises, stories, summer camp. Rara made herself out to be the ex-girlfriend I never had.**

 **"** **Rara." I say and stomp my way out of the cafeteria.**

I go all the way to the end of the hallway, turn the corner and almost knock Rara to the ground. She reaches for my waist to steady herself. "Well, fancy meeting you here." Rara says quietly into my ear.

"Ya need ta stop this Rara." I say sternly and gently take her arms off my waist.

"Do what? Pretend we never had feelings for each other?"

"Back then I thought we would see each other every day, but you moved and I realized you were just a crush nothin' more." I say and let go of her arms.

"... You really do like her huh."

"What?"

"Rarity, almost as thin as a twig, with legs that go on for days."  
"Watch how ya talk bout her. I'm not above knockin' some sense into ya."

"Uh-huh, so have you guys talked about your feelings, or what?"

"Last night actually, she well, she said it's best for us to stay friends."

"Yet you want to give her a reason to say yes to you. Damn AJ, you should've told me this sooner. I would have done more flirting with you."

"No, you've done enough."

"She's jealous? Knew it, AJ she likes you as much as you do. We just have to find a way to make her see that you guys are perfect for each other."

"Funny you should say that."

"Tell me everything."

I tell Rara everything from battle of the bands to what happened yesterday and everything in between.

After we had a long and understanding conversation, Rara decided to help me show Rarity we are perfect as a couple then best friends.

"I can help you with the song too." Rara offers as we head toward the music room.

"Thanks, but we have that covered. All ya gotta do is be at Pinkie's party and not let her out of your sight."

"Jeeze AJ, possessive much?"

"I just don't want anything or one to mess this one chance I've got."

Rara nods and opens the practice room door. We walk in and Sunset rushes to my side.

"Applejack, um I need to tell you something really important alone." She says and glances at Rara.

"If it's about Rarity, I already know." Rara whispered to Sunset.

"After you guys left some guy comes up to the table and asked if Rarity had a date to Pinkie's party. She said yes and we haven't seen her since."

As if on cue the door opens and I hear Rarity laugh behind us.

"Wow, may I stay for rehearsals? I mean no sense in me leaving for two hours just to come pick you up at the same spot."

"Why of course Meadow. You may sit anywhere you please." Rarity says while going over to her keytar.

"Um hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced; I'm Sunset Shimmer." Sunset holds out a hand to him.

"Oh yeah, I've heard a few things about you. Nice to finally meet you, I'm Meadow, Meadow Song." H says and shakes Sunsets hand.

"Howdy Meadow, I'm Applejack and I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen ya around school before." I say as calming as I can.

"Well, I haven't been here long. Just transferred from the Falls and before that Manehattan, guess you can say I'm a wanderer."

"That all sounds very interesting, but can we at least try and finish practice with no outside distractions."

"You got it Dash!" Cheese says and sits on one of the piano bench while pointing at Pinkie. "You got this Curly que!" he says and Pinkie counts us in. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

Rainbow and Sunset start strumming, while Pinkie drums out a steady beat. I pluck along to help the bass and start singing.

 _Once Upon a Time_

 _You came into my world_ _and made the stars align_

 _Now I can see the signs_

 _You pick me up when I get down so I can Shine_

 _Shine like Rainbows_

 _Shine like Rainbows_

 _Friends you are in my life_

 _And you can count on me to be there by your side_

 _And when the music comes alive_

 _You sing us songs to lift us up so we can shine_

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _Makes a crescendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Together we stand_

 _As the rain begins to fall_

 _And holdin' our hands up high_

 _As the sun shines through it all_

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _Makes a crescendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

As we finish the last note, I open my eyes and see Rarity looking at me with a small smile. I smile back and was about to let all the words I had planned to tell her tomorrow when Meadow spoke up.

"No wonder the school loves you guys, that was truly amazing!" he says and hugs Rarity. I turn away and walk toward Rainbow.

"Dude, seriously, I had no idea this was going to happen." she whispers to me and I shrug.

"If she wants to date that's fine. I, I just hope tomorrow night will be worth it." I say and turn my head to see Meadow leaning closer to Rarity. I turn with my eyes closed, take a deep breath in and exhale it out.

"Alright ya'll, we have one night to create an 'awesome' set list, so let's get ta rockin'!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit AJ!" Pinkie starts drumming "Awesome as I Wanna Be" and soon we're all jamming out to it.

 _2 HOURS LATER_

I raise my bass off of my shoulders and place her nicely inside her case. Everyone seems to be doing the same, except the couples start leaning into each other while silent goodbyes are lost to the group as they walked out. I close my baby's case and grab my backpack. I turn around and see Rarity leaning against the piano.

With a raised eyebrow I ask "I thought you were going on a date tonight?" I attempt to sound casual.

 _Nice attempt._

"I asked if he would do me the honor of taking my keytar to my car."

"How kind of him." I mutter and start walking towards the door.

"Applejack, wait." I feel her hand around my wrist and the plea in her voice.

"What is it Rarity?" I ask with my face still looking towards the door.

"I would appreciate it if you would turn around." I turn and see her watery eyes.

"Applejack, please know that I am trying to move on. It wouldn't be fair if you're doing it and I'm here not trying."

"Who says I'm movin' on? Rarity, ya need to understand that I see Rara and all the gals at CHS as friends and acquaintances, never anything more. If ya excuse me, I've had a crazy day and need ta clear my mind." I gently pull my arm free from her ever tightening grasp and reach for the door. Before I exit I turn around and say

"Also, I hope ya don't give that drifter a second glance 'cause I'm not giving up on ya." I say and walk out.


	13. You're more than meets the Eye

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"** **Who says I'm movin' on? Rarity, ya need to understand that I see Rara and all the gals at CHS as friends and acquaintances, never anything more. If ya excuse me, I've had a crazy day and need ta clear my mind." I gently pull my arm free from her ever tightening grasp and reach for the door. Before I exit I turn around and say**

 **"** **Also, I hope ya don't give that drifter a second glance 'cause I'm not giving up on ya." I say and walk out.**

I speed walk to the front of the school and throw the door open.

"Sweet Celestia! Applejack?! You would've knocked me to the ground!" Sunset yells as she balances herself against the door frames' edge.

"Wh- I...I I'm sorry Sunset. I thought ya were long gone by now."

"You wish. Nah, I gave Sunset here the rundown of what happened at lunch." Rara leans against the building scrolling through her phone.

"Yea, figured you might need a pick me up. So, we're all going to Sugarcube Corner for a reward. So, hurry up!" Rainbow runs over to grab my case and pushes me towards Fluttershy's van.

As we approach the van, the doors open and Cheese literally flies out feet first.

"Ohh, I have a wonderful idea!" he happily expresses with his voice raising a few pitches.

"No! No talking till Pinkie has a Swirly Blast!" Pinkie wraps her arms around Cheeses shoulders and yanks him back in.

I duck my head in and they are perfectly seated in the back row with both of them motioning me to join them.

 _I'm not surprised by this display of magic one bit… or Pinkie sense? No, that's another thing altogether. Right? Huh, PINKIE!_

I try to come to a conclusion of what just happened when a car comes speeding up from behind us. We all turn around and see a sleek black car nearly avoid us and out the parking lot without changing speed.

"Amateur." Sunset mutters.

Twilight hits Sunset in the stomach with her elbow. Sunset coughs and giggles a bit.

"What I meant to say was he shouldn't be driving like that in a school zone, or a parking lot for that matter."

"Nice save." Rainbow comments from the passenger seat.

"Huh, Rainbow Dash!"

"I uh I mean…"

We all laugh at how quickly Rainbow can change from an awesome, cool gal to a whipped girlfriend.

 _I need this pick me up._

 **Sugarcube Corner**

"Now that we all have our dessert I have something very exciting and worthy of gasps news!"

We stare at Cheese with anticipation.

"We are moving the party from Pinkie's house to my great grandparents mansion-ish looking house!" he says while pulling out green sunglasses. We did indeed gasp.

"Wait, you have great grandparents?"

"You're rich?"

"Who are you?"

"Girls, girls please. Huuu, his parents and grandparents are up in the stars due to a freak accident a couple years ago, he has money but cannot do anything with it until he's 21 (lawyers), aanndd his family used to tour the whole world as a super duper amazing family act in the EYE-illusionist tour!" Pinkie realises her breath and smiles. Cheese sits back and chews on one of Pinkie's chocolate chips.

We take a moment to process the information.

"Hold on a sec, isn't that the tour that Trixie's father manages?"

"They are the coolest at trapezing!"

"I like them because they keep all the animals in a safe environment."

"Yep, figured ya'll might as well know half of my backstory. As far as the school goes, we found it on a morning walk and asked if we can have a party. Simple as that." Cheese puts his sunglasses away and changes his voice back to his old western voice.

"Look here partner, ain't nobody gonna treat ya any different. Ya mean a lot ta Pinkie Pie and we know ya would move mountains ta keep her happy. So relax, we ain't gonna go telling ya story ta whoever we see. That, is a Pinkie Promise." After I finish my speech we all do the Pinkie Promise swear

Cross my heart and hope to fly

Stick a cupcake in my eye.

Pinkie pulls out her spoon from her ice cream and holds it up to Cheeses' mouth. Cheese looks at each one of us and smiles. He then stares at Pinkie Pie and slowly eats the ice cream. We all let out a sigh of relief and Cheese grabs Pinkie's wrist and pulls her in for a kiss.

I turn my head to give them some privacy and find Twilight staring at me in thought.

"Ya alright there Twilight? Do I have something on my face?" I reach up and wipe my cheek.

"Nnno, your face is fine Applejack. I'm just trying to figure out something."

"Oh? And does this something have ta do with a certain fashionista?"

"...kind of. I was wondering if you're going to um 'stand down' or go 'get your girl'." The table explodes in laughter and Twilight's face turns a bright red.

"What? Is that not the correct terminology?" she tries to hide her face with her arms but Sunset grabs them and gently moves them back down.

"Tw-Twilight Sparkle, I have never heard you nor Princess Twilight attempt to use slang of that nature. It's adorably hilarious." Sunset says while putting her arms around Twilight and hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

"What she said… except that whole adorable thing, I think someone took that title way longer than we've know both of you." Rainbow Dash says and nudges Fluttershy gently. Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash and smiles.

"If ya'll can tone it down with the whole lovey-dovey talk, I'd be much obliged." I casually say.

"Come on AJ, Rara's next to you. Surely, there's a compliment hiding in that hay beating heart of yours." Rainbow teases and receives a glare from Rara and me.

"As much as I would enjoy it, I have to call it an early night. See you guys tomorrow?" Rara stands to leave and I stand to give her a hug.

"Course Sugarcube, not ta mention the party."

Rara waves to the rest of the group and exits the cafe. I turn around just as a paper ball hits my forehead. I glance from the ball on the floor to the girls.

"Alright, who did that?"

"That would be me." Pinkie raises her hand and stares at me with a half frown half smile.

"Why in the world would ya do that Pinkie?"

"Seems like you needed to take your mind off of the party… also my Pinkie sense is telling me to distract you for as long as I can."

I'm about to ask why when I hear an unwanted and familiar voice comes up behind me.

"Wow, this is a small town. I was craving an ice cream and Rarity suggested this place. Nice to see you guys… again." Meadow waves and drops his hand to my shoulder and squeezes. My head snaps in attention and stares at the group for any sort of help.

"Uh- hey Meadow, did you order your dessert already?" Cheese asks.

"Hmm, oh no! I should probably go do that huh. Be right back!" he speed walks to the counter and waits in line.

"I see all of you wanted something cold for this warm night." Rarity observes while taking out her compact mirror, making sure her makeup is nothing less than perfect.

"I always want something sweet, cold, hot, baked, shaved, syr…"

"I get the idea Pinkie Pie."

"Oh good, I was hoping you would." Pinkie leans forward trying to scoop out the last bit of sundae from her cup.

"... I don't suppose you would be alright if we joined the table?" Rarity asks the girls since I have my attention strictly on my hot chocolate.

"Well,we are leaving soon. So, go right ahead." Rainbow cleans up hers' and Fluttershy's spot with a napkin. She stands up and holds out a hand to Fluttershy, who takes it gently. Twilight is putting on her sweater, Sunset pushes their chairs in, Pinkie has an ice cream, Cheese leaves a tip on the table. I feel my cup and find it cold enough to down it. I do and get up with the group. I pass Rarity and give her a small smile and exit the cafe. Once outside I release my breath and walk towards Fluttershy's van.

 **Authors Note:** Happy Holiday's everyone! Thank you all who have been keeping up with this story, I truly appreciate it! Not sure if I'll upload another chapter next week since it's Christmas. If not, then have a safe and wonderful holiday!


	14. Her Home is in my Heart

**Author's Note:** **This is your Christmas present and New Years gift. Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"** **... I don't suppose you would be alright if we joined the table?" Rarity asks the girls since I have my attention strictly on my hot chocolate.**

 **"** **Well,we are leaving soon. So, go right ahead." Rainbow cleans up hers' and Fluttershy's spot with a napkin. She stands up and holds out a hand to Fluttershy, who takes it gently. Twilight is putting on her sweater, Sunset pushes their chairs in, Pinkie has an ice cream, Cheese leaves a tip on the table. I feel my cup and find it cold enough to down it. I do and get up with the group. I pass Rarity and give her a small smile and exit the cafe. Once outside I release my breath and walk towards Fluttershy's van.**

 **After we headed back to the school to get our rides. Sunset dropped Twilight off at her home, Fluttershy said goodnight to Rainbow, and Pinkie drove Cheese and I to her house for another practice session.**

 **"** **I like the song you wrote AJ, the thing is, I don't think it'll make the point you are trying to get across." Pinkie says as she plays with Gummy.**

 **"** **Alright, well what do ya suggest?"**

 **"** **I think we can make a great mix and you dance like you've never danced before."**

 **"** **Hehe, I only dance for special occasions."**

 **"** **That might be true for all of us, but we've got your back." Sunset says as she walks up to the garage with Rainbow Dash right behind you.**

 **"** **Yeah, we heard what Pinkie had to say while you were having your moment with Rara." Rainbow teases. I roll my eyes and walk over to Cheese Sandwich.**

 **"** **Going over what you already gave us. I, more importantly Pinkie Pie, came up with this sweet beat that goes perfectly with your lyrics." he says and plays the mix.**

 **"** **Quite catchy, now uh Pinkie said somethin' bout dancin'?"**

 **"** **Follow me ladies and you shall have your girlfriends glued to you the entire night." Cheese says as he instructs us to our places and teaches us the dance.**

 ** **Three Hours Later****

 **Sunset, Rainbow and I are out of breath as we finish the last of rehearsals.**

 **"** **Th… this is why I stay in sports. Cheese, how can you be standing there all calm and not out of breath?!" Rainbow says as she takes a water bottle from Pinkie.**

 **"** **I perfected these steps last night and tested them all day today so I wouldn't look like you guys right now." Cheese says and starts to stretch. I follow his lead and after a few minutes I hear my phone go off. Pinkie finds it in my backpack and hands it to me. I see it's Apple Bloom and answer it.**

 **"** **What's up Apple Bloom?"**

 **"** **Hey sis, Granny wants to know if you're on your way home yet?"**

 **"** **Yes, tell Granny I'll be there soon."**

 **"** **Alright, see ya then."**

 **I hang up and see Rainbow and Sunset getting their stuff ready.**

 **"** **Thank ya'll, for helping me out. I don't know what would've happened without ya'll"**

 **"** **You would've written a sappy country song and tour the late night crowd of even bigger saps that would buy whatever demo you could make for a buck." Rainbow says and I roll my eyes.**

 **"** **Sounds pretty accurate to me." Sunset says and throws me a helmet. I nod my head and exit the garage.**

 **"** **See ya guys tomorrow!" I call out to Pinkie and Cheese. They wave back and close the garage door. Sunset starts her motorcycle and Rainbow gets on her bike while clasping her helmet in place.**

 **"** **Tomorrow's the day huh."**

 **"** **Seems like it."**

 **"** **Whatever happens, Rara will help pick up those pieces."**

 **"** **Night Rainbow."**

 **"** **Later you two." She says and speeds off on her bicycle. I hop on the back of Sunsets and she speeds away to Sweet Apple Acres.**

 **Once we get there I hand Sunset my helmet and head towards the front door.**

 **"** **Hey Applejack, are you sure about this? I know this might be a great idea right now… but what about after all the adrenaline wears off? What then?"**

 **I take a couple of seconds to hear and understand what Sunset is saying.**

 **"** **I guess the only answer I can give ya is yes. I would move mountains for this gal, and it doesn't matter if we end up together or not… I'll always be there for her. I... I just want ta see her happy."**

 **"** **... guess I'm glad you had eyes only for Rarity and not Twilight. I would of lost to you in a heartbeat."**

 **"** **She always had my eye… I just never wanted to admit it."**

 **"** **Get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." Sunset says and speeds off into the night.**

 ** _Rarity Belle, what have ya done ta me?_**


	15. I watch her from the Crowd

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"** **Hey Applejack, are you sure about this? I know this might be a great idea right now… but what about after all the adrenaline wears off? What then?"**

 **I take a couple of seconds to hear and understand what Sunset is saying.**

 **"** **I guess the only answer I can give ya is yes. I would move mountains for this gal, and it doesn't matter if we end up together or not… I'll always be there for her."**

 **"** **... guess I'm glad you had eyes only for Rarity and not Twilight. I would of lost to you in a heartbeat."**

 **"** **She always had my eye… I just never wanted to admit it."**

 **"** **Get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." Sunset says and speeds off into the night.**

 ** _Rarity Belle, what have ya done ta me?_**

 **CHS Morning**

 _You can do this Applejack. Just go in and be calm, you got this._

"Are you waiting for an invitation AJ? Just get in there already." Rara says as she pushes me through the door.

"Since when did ya get strong? Back then ya couldn't pick up a chair ta save yer life."

"Oh come on, you're not that heavy… just muscular."

"Is that a nice way to say I'm fat?"

"Really? Look, just sit and don't do anything to screw this plan up." Rara pushes me to my seat and I take it. I glance at my left side and see Rarity getting her stuff ready. I do the same and try to clear some of the tension.

"Hey Rarity, how was your uh your date? If I may ask."

"Of course Applejack. It wasn't eventful, aside from his (clears throat) showboating incident in the school's parking lot."

"That was him? Lam sakes Rares, ya could of gotten in an accident! Why would you let him do that?"

"I was very furious at the whole ordeal darling, however; he was an excellent gentleman after a few short words." she says and gave me a small smile. I couldn't help myself and smile back.

"Ha, wish I could've seen that."

"Wel-"

"Alright class, let's get through this hour as quickly as possible." Ms. Cheerilee says and hands us some paper. I look at it confused until I hear a soft giggle. I turn and Rarity hides her smile behind her hand. I was about to ask what was funny when Ms. Cheerilee calls my name.

"Applejack? Are you with us this morning?"

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee. I was just adjusting my eyes. This paper seems brighter than yesterdays."

"... quiet, no more fooling around with your seat partners Ms. Apple. Now, as I was saying, this is your final project for the semester."

I try to concentrate on what Ms. Cheerilee was saying, but I kept hearing soft coughs from Rarity. And every time I glance at her she has a smile, so irritating.

 _Yet, you love the attention._

… _well damn._

 **After class**

I was putting my things away when I feel soft hands lift my chin up.

"Darling, I have to admit, this was the most enjoyable hour I have ever had in class."

"Course it was. Ya love it when I make a fool of myself."

"It just makes you more perfect Applejack." she says and moves her hand from my chin to my cheek. Never losing eye contact.

I move my hand up to hers. Gently move her hand away from my cheek. Stroke my thumb across her slightly bruised knuckles and place a soft kiss on top of them.

Rarity inhales sharply and close her eyes slowly. When she opens them, I give her my best smile.

"We still have classes to attend, Sugarcube." I say and let her hand go.

"Y- yes of course. Lead the way, Darling." she side steps to the side and I move forward. I holdout my elbow for her to grab. She rolls her eyes and loops her hand through my arm.

 _This feels right Rarity, why must I take such drastic measures to show you?_

 **Lunch**

"and that's why I will never allow open drinks in my car ever again." Meadow says as he moves her arm to rest around Rarity's chair. I accidently snap my straw.

"Wow Meadow, that was some story. Almost the same as the last two." Rara says as she slides me her straw. I nod and carefully stick the straw in.

"Well yeah, they all start the same. But, the ending is always different." he says.

Sunset, Rainbow, Cheese, Rara and I exchange confused glances.

"You sure about that?" Rainbow asks and Fluttershy nudges her slightly.

"What she's trying to say is, the people seem to be doing the same thing in every story." Fluttershy explains.

"Well yeah, it's the same person in all of them. Just different scenarios." He says while eating his bag of chips.

"But why wo-"

"Hey! Why isn't anyone talking about the awesomely, amazing party that's going to happen tonight?!" Pinkie jumps up from under the table.

"Curly cue! Is that where you've been hiding? I was sure you were in the vents!" Cheese grabs Pinkie and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I was, buuut I decided to see what you guys were doing and popping out of the vents sound fun until you move the wrong foot and come crashing down on some books."

"Is that why certain areas of the library are closed?!" Twilight exclaims and Sunset rubs small circles on her back to try and calm her down.

"Why would I go into the library vents?"

"Uh, weren't you about to tell us about the party Pinkie?" Sunset asks.

"Yeah, get there about an hour or two early so we can set up and so a test run." Pinkie says and hands us all cards with the address on it.

"Would anyone need a lift?" Fluttershy asks and I raise my hand shyly.

"If ya wouldn't mind Fluttershy. I got my bass and amp in the truck, just need ta move it over ta your van." I say and she nods.

I reach for my juice and was about to take a sip when I made the mistake in looking toward Rarity. Meadow's hand found it's way to Rarity's leg and his thumb was slowly going around in circles. The juice box never had a chance.

The juice flew from the box to my face and shirt.

"Whoa AJ, I never knew you were that sensitive." Rara says and I blink my eyes a few times. Trying to get some of the juice out of my eye, when I feel her hand move up from my stomach to grab a napkin. She dabs the napkin on my face and neck.

"Th… thank ya. Also, sorry bout that."

"This reminds me of that one time you decided to arm wrestle that bully while drinking pickle juice." Rara was about to explain when I jumped in.

"We don't need another story bout me."

"Course we do silly! It will explain your week of clumsiness" Pinkie says while Sunset and Rainbow try to hold in their laughter.

"Don't know if you can top my stories Cultoura." Meadow says with a sideways smirk.

"Oh trust me, I will. And it's Rara, so you won't hurt yourself." she says and I raise an eyebrow and giggle. Rainbow and Sunset high five each other while Fluttershy and Twilight try to busy themselves with something else.

 _One thing that will never change, she will always do things people say she can't._

"Stop stalling and start telling!" Cheese exclaims while moving his chair closer to Rara.

"Yeah, start spilling the secrets!" Pinkie says as she jumps behind Cheese.

"Well, it all started when a cute, yet amazingly dumb, 5th grader wanted to know who was stronger. A country gal or a soon-to-be star basketball player." Rara starts the story off and everybody leans in. Everyone except Rarity. I shift my eyes towards her and see her jaw set and her eyes cast at Rara.

 _If looks could kill Sugarcube._

 **10 minutes later**

"... and til this day I have never seen anyone drink pickle juice while arm wrestle."

" Not sure bout the whole juice thing, but I'll sure arm wrestle you any day AJ." Rainbow says as she leans back in her chair.

"I don't wanna embarrass ya Rainbow."

"Your on Apple."

"Children please. So, how did you manage to do both things at once Applejack." Twilight asks.

"Well, I took small sips and I didn't breath through my nose."

"Hmm, interesting." Twilight says as her mind starts wandering.

"I have a feeling we'll be busy this weekend." Sunset says and puts her arm around Twilight's shoulders. Twilight blushes and nods slowly. The table giggles as the bell rings. We get up to throw our trash away.

"I'll be waiting at the statue after school for you Applejack." Fluttershy says as Rainbow Dash holds her hand and leads her to class.

I nod and head to my class. As I approach the door I over hear Rarity talking to Meadow. I don't really like eavesdropping, but I do believe this is for a good cause. I side step to the side of the door and peer through the window.

"You have to admit Meadow that Rara, although quite graphic, told a very enticing story."

"I think it was all made up. I mean who does that at camp? No one can say that that actually happened." Meadow huffed out.

"We have Applejack's word and that's good enough for me."

"Oh come on! You don't actually believe all that truth telling. Hasn't she told at least one lie?"

"Once, but she learned from that mistake and never told another one again."

"I'm sorry Rarity, but I think she's lying to you."

"Excuse me?!"

"Rarity, you're too trusting. Some seek out people they can manipulate into making them believe anything they want them too. But don't worry, I'm here now." he says and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Now look here Meadow Song. Applejack is a lot of things, but she is not a liar. She learned from her past and tries hard not to repeat it. She is smart, kind and very selfless. She will never manipulate anyone into thinking her way… true it happened once, but that was because she wanted a great family Christmas. However; that is different from what you're saying and I do not wish to discuss this any further. Good day Meadow." Rarity says and is about to storm off when Meadow grabs her wrist and tugs her back.

"Hey, I'm not done talking with you."

"I am with you. Now kindly unhand me."

"If you won't talk then you'll listen."

"As if!" Rarity tries to pull her wrist back but Meadow pulls her towards him until he has both wrist. I hastily walk towards them and shove Meadow off of her.

"Now, I don't know where you come from, but here we treat women with the utmost respect! And if I ever catch you mistreating anyone, I will not hesitate in chopping you down a peg."

Meadow glares at me and I match his glare until he huffs and shakes his head.

"Whatever, we just need to cool off. I'll see you at the party."

"I hardly doubt that." Rarity sarcastically says with an eye roll. Meadow takes one last look at us and stalks off.

I turn around just in time to see white arms throw themselves around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close.

"Why must we always find ourselves in these predicaments, Darling?" Rarity asks.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully this will all end soon Sugarcube." I say and slowly pull away. Rarity tugs me back in.

"I wasn't done Applejack."

"Ha, we still have class Rares."

"... I guess you're right. Would you mind walking me to my class?"

"... we have the same class."

"Then lead the way Darling." she untangles her arms from my neck and laces her fingers with mine. I lead us out of the hallway to our next class. As we pass a row of lockers I caught a sight of pink poofy hair and roll my eyes.

 _Just a few more hours Rarity, then you won't have to keep running._


	16. It's like she never left

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"** **Why must we always find ourselves in these predicaments, Darling?" Rarity asks.**

 **"** **I'm not sure, but hopefully this will all end soon Sugarcube." I say and slowly pull away. Rarity tugs me back in.**

 **"** **I wasn't done Applejack."**

 **"** **Ha, we still have class Rares."**

 **"** **... I guess you're right. Would you mind walking me to my class?"**

 **"** **... we have the same class."**

 **"** **Then lead the way Darling." she untangles her arms from my neck and laces her fingers with mine. I lead us out of the hallway to our next class. As we pass a row of lockers I caught a sight of pink poofy hair and roll my eyes.**

 ** _Just a few more hours Rarity, then you won't have to keep running._**

"Thank goodness Mr. Doo dismissed us 15 minutes early!" Pinkie shouts.

"Well, to be fair he was in one of his moods." I say as we walk toward the front of the school.

"So, Cheese and I were thinking of going to Sugar Cube Corner before heading over. You in?"

"I would love ta, but ya gotta ask Fluttershy first."

"No problemo. Oh there she is! Fluttershy over here!" Pinkie jumps up and down trying to get Fluttershy's attention. I push her closer to the Wondercolt statue.

"Hi Pinkie, how was your class?" Fluttershy asks.

"Totally amazing! We got out 15 minutes early!" Pinkie exclaims as she climbs the statue.

"They why are you just arriving here after the bell rang?"

"Pinkie wanted to explore the halls for hidden passages." I say and lean against the statue.

Fluttershy nods slowly and squeals as Rainbow Dash wraps her up and spins her around. I smile and look behind them in time to see Twilight and Rarity approach us.

"Ya'll ready for tonight?" I ask.

"I'm a little nervous but I think I can handle all of CHS staring at me, while singing...on stage… for an hour." Twilight says and I'm about to comfort her when Sunset comes up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, no one will be looking at you when Rainbow Dash starts shredding on her guitar." Sunset says and Rainbow nods.

"Totally! I usually do it so Shy won't get too nervous." Rainbow says and Fluttershy's about to kiss her when Cheese cuts in.

" _Baby the stars above will light the way, Just take my hand and hear the words I say"_ while he sings he holds out his hand for Rainbow Dash to take. She does and he pulls her towards him and spins her out. He lets go of Rainbow and spins towards Fluttershy.

" _Yeah, when the morning comes, I'll always stay, You gotta know, you gotta know that I'm feeling this"_ Cheese extends his arms and Fluttershy does the same with hers. He holds their fingertips together and move their arms up over their heads and twist Fluttershy's fingers so she spins. After she does he spins, releases her fingers, grabs Rainbow Dash and moves her towards Fluttershy.

Cheese points at Sunset and hops his way over to her. " _Ow, Come and roll with me, we'll rock them body moves, Me and you , Body moves (yeah, just a little bit, ow!)"_ Sunset hops towards him and they move their hips side to side with their arms above their heads going in the same direction as their hips.

He claps his hands and slides over to Twilight. Grabs her hands and spins her with him. " _Coming home with me, oh baby, let it loose, Me and you, Body moves (yeah, just a little bit)"_ he spins her to Sunset and Sunset turns her around so her arms are around her waist.

" _I don't need it, but you know how bad I want it, And your touch has got me haunted, but I like it!"_ he grabs my hand pulls it over my head and spins me around. I turn to face him and put my hand on his chest and move him back. Cheese walks backwards and turns to the side.

" _Come and roll with me, we'll rock them body moves, Me and you, Body moves (yeah, just a little bit)"_ he stops in front of Rarity and she spins into him. They move in sync and Cheese moves away and pushes me behind her. I turn her around and she leans into me.

"Hey! What about me!" Pinkie shouts as she launches herself from the statue.

"Pinkie, no!" we all shout and Cheese jumps to catch her in mid air.

"You would think they would know us by now." Cheese says as he holds Pinkie up.

We all sigh and laugh a bit.

"Hey Cheese, who wrote that song man?" Rainbow asks.

"That would be me Rainbow." Flash walks up to us with his band in tow.

"Uh-huh, he wanted to make sure the song was to our standards. What standards, I'm not sure but it's quite catchy." he starts humming the chorus to Pinkie.

"Yeah, thanks but um I was wondering. Well, we were wondering if you can sing the lead, Sunset?" Flash says and all eyes turn to Sunset.

"Uh, what?"

"I mean I have an amazing voice, but this needs that morning voice of yours." Flash says and scratches the back of his neck.

"Thanks? Were you planning to play it tonight?"

"Yeah, but if you don't wanna do it it's cool. Just wanted to ask."

"I'll need to look over the lyrics and hear what you guys have." Sunset says and Flash hands her his mp3 player and a copy of the lyrics.

"You can tell us the answer when we get there tonight." Sunset nods and Flash says his goodbyes and walks toward his car.

"You're going to love the song Shimmer and it will go perfectly with your ensemble!" Cheese shouts and I snap my head towards him.

"You are perfectly right Cheese Sandwich! Come on now, let's get to your house and make this party totally epic!" Rarity says and I chuckle.

"Whatever ya say Rares." I say and give her a small squeeze before I head over towards Fluttershy.

"And where do you think you're going hmm?" Pinkie asks and I turn towards her.

"Well, I-"

"Nope! Here catch!" she says and Cheese throws her at me. My eyes go wide and I catch her just in time.

"Ohh, nice catch."

"Why in tarnation would ya-"

"Shh." she places a finger on my lips.

"We're going to Sugar Cube Corner for a to-go drink, then to the house! Would you mind throwing me back to Cheese." Pinkie says and gives me her puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes and walk her over to Cheese.

"oou ." I shake my face so her finger can get off my lips.

"I believe this belongs ta ya."

"Huh, I was looking everywhere for her! Thank you very much Officer!" Cheese says with his western accent and grabs Pinkie from my arms.

"To the van!" Pinkie shouts and jumps to the ground and runs to Fluttershy's van with Cheese right behind her.

"I- I guess I'm driving." Fluttershy says and walks with Rainbow Dash trying to catch up.

I start walking toward the van when I feel someone's fingers entwine with mine. I turn my head to the side and see Rarity move closer to me. I smile and lead us to the van.


	17. Normally, I couldn't turn your Head

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"** **To the van!" Pinkie shouts and jumps to the ground and runs to Fluttershy's van with Cheese right behind her.**

 **"** **I- I guess I'm driving." Fluttershy says and walks with Rainbow Dash trying to catch up.**

 **I start walking toward the van when I feel someone's fingers entwine with mine. I turn my head to the side and**

 **see Rarity move closer to me. I smile and lead us to the van.**

 ** **Great Sandwich Mansion looking House****

After we bought our drinks I called Big Mac and asked him if he could swing by so I can take my bass and amp and put it in Fluttershy's trunk. Fluttershy then dropped everyone off at the school so they can get their cars. Rarity said she will pick up Sunset and Twilight and bring them to the house.

I was in the main foyer admiring the decor when I hear Cheese calling from out back.

"Applejack! Yoo-hoo, Applejack! You in there sweetness!"

"I hear ya Cheese. So, what ya need?" I ask as I step through the sliding door.

"Technically nothing. The stage is set, mics good to go, Jolene is hooked up and waiting on soundcheck."

"... how did ya know that's the name of ma bass and why do yer great grandparents have a stage?"

"They host a lot of events here, so they decided to leave it up for future happenings. As for your bass, it was just a hunch." he winks and goes into the house.

I nod and walk over to the stage. It's a decent size stage with enough room for back-up singers and if possible dancers. I pick up Jolene and turn on the amp, some feedback come through and I adjust the volume on Jolene. I then adjust her level by playing the chorus to "Friendship Through the Ages" when Pinkie cuts in.

"Things may come and things may go, Some go fast and some go slow, Few things last that's all I know, but friendship carries on through the ages!"

I turn to her with a smile. "Nice."

"That was great! Oh, by the way the girls are here and Cheese told me to tell you that he needs you, Sunset and Rainbow upstairs pronto." Pinkie half whispers, half says normally. I look to the side and nod before I slowly make my way into the house.

Once inside I see Cheese gesture for me to go upstairs. I do and run into Sunset waiting outside a room.

"Guest we wait here." she says as she lowers the mp3 player.

"Are ya going ta sing with the Flash drives?" I ask.

"...maybe. I mean this song is great with just Flash singing, but it does need a raspy voice to make it epic."

"Are you guys talking bout me?" Rainbow says with Cheese right behind her.

"Enough small talk girls, we only have 3.5 minutes to go over the plan before Rarity calls us for dress rehearsal." he says and opens the door.

Inside was his room, with a queen size bed, neatly made. Clothes inside the hamper which resides outside the closet or bathroom door. A dresser with a wide mirror is adjacent to the bed. It has picture of us with a few family pictures around it.

"Gotta say Cheese, this is a very well kept room." I say as Cheese rolls out our outfits for the song in front of my face.

"Alright, so this is what you guys are going to wear." he says and takes off his clothes from the rail to show us.

It wasn't anything fancy. Just a pair of black jeans, a white v-neck shirt, a black jacket with our signature colors on the wrists and collar, and a hat and belt with our 'cutie marks'.

"Wow." Sunset says as she looks at her clothes.

"Don't worry, some performers were your size. So I didn't spend almost anything."

We nod and Rainbow asks "So when do we change?"

"After your set. Just make a beeline straight here and I'll handle the rest." he says while checking his phone.

"Times up! Let's go, go, go!" he pushes us out and we all but ran down the stairs in time to hear Rarity call for us.

"Applejack, Sunset, Rainbow Dash! Come to the dining room for final fittings!" Rarity sings for us and we walk towards her voice.

Outside on Stage

"I love this getup, but do ya have to alter it every time we play Rares?" I ask and move around so my body gets used to being in this type of clothing again. It's the outfits from when we performed at the carnival.

"Of course Darling. For one, our bodies seem to change every time."

"Such as?"

"Well, for you it's the fact that you get leaner every month. While I do appreciate it, the outfit fits you loose in some areas and tight in the others." Rarity says as she fixes the levels on her keytar.

"Which areas might that be Rarity?"Rainbow asks.

"It is not my place to say Rainbow Dash."

"Sound check girls. One, two th-"

"Nope, we are going to warm up first! Now match pitch." Rarity pulls out her pitch pipe and blows it.

We start singing her acapella song to get our voices warmed up. After we're finished we play a few songs to get our levels. Once we are satisfied with the sound I walk off the stage to graba water.

"Are all your outfits this colorful?" Rara asks as she walks up to me.

"Just when we are performing. How's your day so far Rara?"

"Fine considering everything that happened at lunch."

"Yeah bout that, sorry ya had to step in like that. Guess if things don't work out tonight I'll be needing a lot more embarrassing stories."

"Or you stop thinking the worst is going to happen and think positive for once. You owe yourself that much AJ… is that an apple on your eye?"

"Eeyep, Rarity painted it on me. Ya like it?" I turn my head so she can see it clearly and bat my eyes rapidly.

"Ha-ha yes AJ. I love your eye apple." Rara says while laughing.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asks.

"Rara's jealous of my apple eye paint." I say with a small pout.

"Don't worry, if you want we can paint something on your eye." Twilight offers and Rara shakes her head.

"I-I'm good. This is more of a Rainboom thing than a Countess." she says with a wink and Twilight blushes a bit.

"People are starting to arrive by a handful. I can do this, huh I can do this." Twilight says panicky looking for my hand, or anyone's.

"Stage fright?" Rara asks and I nod for Twilight while holding her shaky hand.

"I used to be, but then I realised if I have the courage to do what I'm great at then what's stopping me from doing something ordinary people do."

Twilight gives her a confused look.

"I know it's a weird, sad way to look at it, but it's true in a way. You like competing in decathlons right? Just apply the same principles here. Use those butterflies for the better,not the worse. Like I told AJ, think positive and everything will turn out great." Rara says and give Twilight a quick hug.

"Thank you Rara. Huh, come on Applejack let's get this over with." Twilight says and walks towards the stage.

"Close enough." I say and follow her.

30 minutes later

"Good evening Canterlot High!" Applause and cheers.

"I can hear that you guys are ready!" More applause and cheers, only louder.

"Alright! I am Cheese Sandwich and I will be your MC tonight." Chants of 'Cheese' are heard.

"Thank you, thank you. But you're not here for me. No, you're here for seven extraordinary young women!" Shouts of our band name.

"Put your hands together for Canterlot's own RAINBOOMS!" Cheers getting louder.

For our first song we asked if the school's band can help.

The snare starts us off and we were off. Halfway through the song we ponied up and the crowd went wild.

Rally song, Rainbow Rocks, Dance Magic, Shake Your Tail, Perfect Day for Fun, Right there in Front of Me, My Past is not Today (drum solo into) Welcome to the show (without the Dazzlings part), Better than Ever, Awesome as I Wanna Be with Friendship through the Ages and Shine like Rainbows as encores.

Now that is what I call a set list!

"Did you love them?" Cheese asks the crowd.

"Yeah!"

"Do you want more?"

"Yeah!"

"You will… just not from the Rainbooms per say. (aww) I know, I know but they gotta rest and enjoy the party with all of you guys!"

"I'll take it!"

"Yeah!"

"For right now let's enjoy the mixing of DJ Pon!" Cheese introduces Vinyl Scratch aka DJ Pon.

Vinyl, uh DJ Pon makes her way on stage and starts Djing. There is a quick moment when the rest of the group was talking to some people while Sunset, Rainbow and I make our way into the house. We are stopped a few times by a few people but excuse ourselves in a way only Rainbow Dash can do.

"Listen people, we thank you and all. But right now we need to get upstairs to help out a friend. So make line for us to walk through! Thank you and our CD goes on sale the last day of school before Spring Break!" she says and pushes me up the stairs.

Once upstairs Rainbow runs to her clothes and heads into the closet. "Call it!" she says and slams the door shut. There is one more door and Sunset looks at me before we both lunge for our clothes and the door. "Call it!" she shouts and shoves me back.

"Fine, but ya'll are gonna stay in there till I say so!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Fine!"

They yell from their rooms. I walk over to the door and lock it to make sure no one enters. I do a quick change and find out my hair will go better in a high ponytail with the hat. I finish putting on my belt when I hear Rainbow jingle the door knob.

"I'm coming out! It's way too hot in here!" she yells and steps out.

"Aw, Dashie came out of the closet." I say and put on the white high top shoes Cheese had for us under our attire.

"Shut it Apple, I'm doing this for you."

"And I thank ya kindly. And I also owe ya big time. You too Sunset." I say as she steps out of the bathroom. She nods and puts on her shoes.

Once we're done we look in the mirror for a final look.

"We are totally hot." Rainbow says and we all laugh.

"You guys ready? Everyone already changed and our outside by the stage." Cheese says through the door. I open it and nod.

"Oh before I forget, here." Cheese hands us each a scarf with our love interest 'Cutie Mark'.

"Wear them on your waist, but don't show them until the last chorus, after my part kay?" he says and we all nod.


	18. Don't Run Away

**Author's Note:** Alright so this is how the chapter is setup. The (parentheses) are the girls dancing. They're doing it at the same time. You'll know when the Italics are for Applejacks thoughts and when they are used for singing. This is what started the whole story, so enjoy! :)

 **Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **Once we're done we look in the mirror for a final look.**

 **"** **We are totally hot." Rainbow says and we all laugh.**

 **"** **You guys ready? Everyone already changed and our outside by the stage." Cheese says through the door. I open it and nod.**

 **"** **Oh before I forget, here." Cheese hands us each a scarf with our love interest 'Cutie Mark'.**

 **"** **Wear them on your waist, but don't show them until the last chorus, after my part kay?" he says and we all nod.**

 **Back on Stage**

"How about that mix huh." whistles and applause.

"Alright, so we have something a little different for you tonight. One of my friends likes this girl (ooohh) but it's a bit complicated (aww). So she asked if we can help (yeah) so here they are R.A.S!"

"Yeah!"

The spotlight that was on Cheese goes out and we walk out and get into position. Rainbow in the middle, Sunset on her right side and I on her left.

 _Thank God he has someone on lights._

The music starts and the lights come on soft with different colors lighting the background.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ (each yeah we move our shoulders up and down.) Beat drops and we jump up.

 _Her beauty's crazy._ Rainbow sings the first verse. (We slowly move our arms and legs in time

with the beat as we slowly turn to face the audience)

 _I watch her from the crowd._

 _Her voice is so amazing._ (Rainbow moves her hand to mime out the words being said)

 _She make her momma proud._

 _I tried to send her flowers,_ (Rainbow points at Fluttershy)

 _But she has no address_

 _Her home is in my heart._ (She makes a heart with her hands)

 _It's like she never left._

 _This is more than a crush,_ (quick feet towards the audience)

 _More than a like, like_ (clap twice)

 _More than a love,_ (hearts with hands)

 _Baby I'm a make you mine,_ (point to Rarity)

 _And I ain't giving up_ (move finger side to side, back to starting position)

 _This is more than a crush,_ (quick feet towards the audience)

 _More than a like, like_ (clap twice)

 _More than a love,_ (hearts with hands)

 _Baby I'm a make you mine,_ (point to Rarity)

 _And I ain't giving up_ (move finger side to side)

 _Don't run away_ (slide feet in and out)

 _Don't run away from the truth_ (turn to one side, then the other while sliding feet in and out)

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_ (stop and squat forward toward the crowd then starting position)

 _Don't run away_ (slide feet in and out)

 _Don't run away from the truth_ (turn to one side, then the other while sliding feet in and out)

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_ (stop and squat forward toward the crowd)

 _Shawty you got fire_ (wiggle fingers while standing up)

 _But I'm preaching to the choir_ (bring hands to a praying motion)

 _I know you know_ (move hands up and down in front of chest. Left, center, right)

 _The whole world is watching you, so_ (around the world motion with right arm and point)

 _Don't run away_ (quickly bring right leg and arm out to the side and bring them back)

 _Don't run away from the truth_

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_ (spin and move to the left. Sunset goes in the middle and

Rainbow on the right.) Sunset sings next verse.

 _Uh, they say true love is blind_ (spin out and cover right eye with hand)

 _That real romance is timeless_ (stop and pose to the beat)

 _You're like my favorite movie_ (clap hands to the beat while walking forward close to the edge and

stop)

 _Play it don't rewind it_ (quick feet back to the middle of the stage)

 _'Cause baby you're the finest_ (point and wave motion starting with legs up to head)

 _Your love I'm gonna find it_ (turn to the left on the beat. Arms extended at the waist and pull

forward)

 _And when I do, I'll run away with you_ (walk around in a small circle while pointing at the floor)

 _Somewhere where they can't find us_ (jump to a stop legs open slightly while looking at the

background)

 _This is more than a crush_ (more right arm and leg in a wave motion from one side to the other)

 _More than a like like_ (wave gets to the other side clap twice)

 _More than a love_ (make a heart on the side in the air after clapping twice)

 _Baby I'm a make you mine_ (move side to side with shoulders with the heart)

 _And I ain't giving up_ (spin jump to face the audience)

 _This is more than a crush_ (more left arm and leg in a wave motion from one side to the other.

With head down)

 _More than a like like_ (wave gets to the other side clap twice and make a heart)

 _More than a love_ (move across chest)

 _Baby I'm a make you mine_ (point to audience)

 _And I ain't giving up_ (wave one finger)

 _Don't run away_ (slide feet in and out)

 _Don't run away from the truth_ (turn to one side, then the other while sliding feet in and out)

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_ (stop and squat forward toward the crowd then starting position)

 _Don't run away_ (slide feet in and out)

 _Don't run away from the truth_ (turn to one side, then the other while sliding feet in and out)

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_ (stop and squat forward toward the crowd)

 _Shawty you got fire_ (wiggle fingers while standing up)

 _But I'm preaching to the choir_ (bring hands to a praying motion)

 _I know you know_ (move hands up and down in front of chest. Left, center, right)

 _The whole world is watching you, so_ (around the world motion with right arm and point)

 _Don't run away_ (quickly bring right leg and arm out to the side and bring them back)

 _Don't run away from the truth_ (spin to the center.)

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_ (Sunset to the right, Rainbow to the left. My turn to sing.)

 _Normally I couldn't turn your head_ (left knee on the floor arms on top of one and another)

 _That's why I had to write this instead_ (wave motion with arms and move head to the left)

 _Let's be friends, start out slow_ (right palm to the floor, legs slide out. push up to a standing position)

 _Get to know you beyond your glow_ (place hand on chest, pop chest up turn around)

 _You're more than meets the eye_ (back to audience. Cross legs and spin around)

 _Girl you pterodactyl fly_ (squat and move right arm like a wing)

 _Way back when you knew my name_ (hop up and move back a step. In a row with Sunset and

Rainbow)

 _Now the truth is what I claim_ (beat drops point to the right where Cheese is light's go out on us

and focus on Cheese. Pull out the scarf around waist. Make sure 'cutie mark' is visible)

 _Don't run away, 'Don't run away'_ (quickly bring arm in and slide feet in and out)

 _Don't run away from the truth_ (turn to one side, then the other while sliding feet in and out)

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_ (stop and squat forward toward the crowd then starting position)

 _Don't run away_ (slide feet in and out)

 _Don't run away from the truth_ (turn to one side, then the other while sliding feet in and out)

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_ (stop and squat forward toward the crowd)

 _I ain't give, giving up on you_

 _Shawty you got fire_ (wiggle fingers while standing up)

 _But I'm preaching to the choir_ (bring hands to a praying motion)

 _I know you know_ (move hands up and down in front of chest. Left, center, right)

 _The whole world is watching you, so_ (around the world motion with right arm and point)

 _Don't run away, 'Don't run away'_ (quickly bring right leg and arm out to the side and bring them back)

 _Don't run away from the truth_ (spin to the center.)

 _From the truth_

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_ (move to the middle and pose.)

We are breathing heavily and I can't hear anything but ringing.

 _Judging by everyone jumping up and down, I say we did great._

"Wow wee, now if that is'nt a declaration of love I don't know what is!"

"I'll be your girl Applejack!"

"Runaway with me Rainbow!"

"We're a perfectmatch Sunset"

The crowd yells at us and we smile and wave. Slowly Rainbow turns and walks offstage with Sunset and me in tow. They don't get a warning when two bodies slam into Sunset and Rainbow. I chanced a glance and they were indeed kissing their girlfriends.

"Sunset, who knew." Twilight says as she pulls Sunset in for another kiss.

"I loved every second of it Dashie." Fluttershy says and whispers something into Rainbow Dash's ear. Rainbow Dash blushes and pulls Fluttershy in for another kiss.

I slowly move away from them but stop to see Rarity staring at me with her arms cross and a pout.

 _Huh, ok. I'm ready._

I move so we are standing right in front of each other.

"...did ya like the show?"

Nothing.

"It was about you, by the way."

Still nothing.

"Look, I know I'm not what ya imagined your knight in shining armor to be. But dang it Rarity I like ya so much that I am willing ta do anything ta make ya see that we are great together. If ya still can't see it now, then I guess I tried everything."

I say and turn to leave when I hear her say "Not everything."

I turn back around and she walks into my personal space.

"Kiss me" she whispers.

I gulp and move my arm around her waist and move the right arm to tilt her chin upwards towards my lips.

"With pleasure" I whisper back and move forward to kiss her.

 _Not sure if there was fireworks or if it was just me. But damn does it feel great to kiss her._

It was slow at first, then it got more heated. Our tongues dance together and my hands found their way to her hips and pull her closer.

"Dang AJ, get a room. They're still people watching you." Rara says as she stops on the side of us. I pull away from Rarity's lips and she wraps her arms around my waist and snuggles her head in the crook of my neck.

"It was a long time coming." I say and feel Rarity nod her head.

"Can't argue with that" Rara says and gets shoves to the side.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Meadow yells and makes DJ Pon stop her mix.

 **Author's Note:** Here's the song that started it all. And yes, I saw all the moves that Applejack, Rainbow and Sunset did before I had a story in mind. Can't wait for the reviews :D

/nXRxJ20Mzqg


	19. Baby you're the Finest

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"** **Not everything."**

 **I turn back around and she walks into my personal space.**

 **"** **Kiss me" she whispers.**

 **I gulp and move my arm around her waist and move the right arm to tilt her chin upwards towards my lips.**

 **"** **With pleasure" I whisper back and move forward to kiss her.**

 ** _Not sure if there was fireworks or if it was just me. But damn does it feel great to kiss her._**

 **It was slow at first, then it got more heated. Our tongues dance together and my hands found their way to her hips and pull her closer.**

 **"Dang AJ, get a room. There still people watching you." Rara says as she stops on the side of us. I pull away from Rarity's lips and she wraps her arms around my waist and snuggles her head in the crook of my neck.**

 **"It was a long time coming." I say and feel Rarity nod her head.**

 **"Can't argue with that" Rara says and gets shoves to the side.**

 **"What the hell is going on here!?" Meadow yells and makes DJ Pon stop her mix.**

"You all can't be that blind? They are two girls! Hell, all of them are girls and you let them be with other girls! That's sick and wrong!"

I cleanse my fist and start to pull away from Rarity. She grabs my arms and keeps me still.

"Is there a problem?" Flash asks as he and his band walk towards us.

"Flash, thank the stars you're here. Come, set these people straight. Educate them in how dating is supposed to be."

"You know, for a drifter, you sure are pretty ignorant." Flash says and crosses his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"These girls have been nothing but kind and generous to you."

"Oh please, don't start with the whole magic thing. I've heard enough of that."

"Maybe you should be told again. They do everything in their power to make sure everyone feels welcome and accepts everyone's differences. No matter what they are."

He turns around and gives us a thumbs up and we smile at him.

"Whatever, I'm done with her anyway. She's a tease and nothing more. Good luck trying to fu-" Rara punched Meadow's nose and he fell backwards to the floor.

 _Why does everyone get to hit the people I hate but me._

Rara stands over Meadow and says very calmly "I think it's time for you to leave."

Meadow gets up fast and moves in front of Rara. Cheese and Flash move to grab him by the shoulders and shove him towards the gate.

A roar of applause and good byes were said as Meadow left with his hand wiping off blood from his nose.

"You guys ok?" Rara ask as she looks at us.

"That. Was. Totally awesome! Who knew you have a mean right hook." Rainbow says and starts shadow boxing.

"You ok?" I ask Rara and she shakes her head.

"Yeah, he's not the first person. Besides you're the one who taught me."

"Oh, I'm not worried bout your fist."

"Yes, while I wish I done something more but he learned his lesson."

"Rightfully so. Thank you so very, very much Rara. I, uh, we owe you."

"Gosh Rarity, it was nothing really. Just something your girlfriend would have done if she had her arm standing by."

Rarity looks down to my hands and finds them shaking and in fist.

"Applejack, I need you to look at me and hear what I have to say."

I raise my eyes from the floor to her sapphire orbs. Rarity raises her right arm and moves my cap up a little to see my eyes better. She then moves her hand down to stroke my cheek.

"Jacqueline, there is nothing you could have done to change his mind."

"Rarity I-"

"No. I asked you to hear what I have to say and I'm not finished."

I nod and cast my gaze down. Rarity moves her hand to lift my chin up.

"You, Jacqueline, are important to me. And I will not have you punching anyone who speaks badly about me or you."

Her thumb ghosts across my lips.

"I would rather have you walk away then make them realize all the stuff they think about you or us is true… I can handle all the insults and I'm capable of making my point known." She says as she lightly punches my jaw. I laugh and grab her hand. I hold them up to my lips and kiss her knuckles. She shivers lightly and closes her eyes for a brief moment.

"My point being, you don't owe those people any explanation. You are the only one who can say if their words mean anything." Rarity leans up to my lips.

"And I know you won't, you're too stubborn to take anyone else's word against what you believe in." She kisses me with a smile and I kiss her back.

"I know I have bad timing, but we really need to know if Sunset would sing with us?" Flash asks as we pull away from each other.

"After what you did for us, I'll sing two songs with you guys ." Sunset says as she holds Twilight close.

"Ha-ha nah, enjoy the party. We only need you for one. However; we can talk later about collaborating." Flash says and Sunset nods.

"Alrighty then let's get this show on the road!" Cheese yells as he ushers Sunset and Flash up to the stage.


	20. Her voice is so Amazing

**Author's Note:** Sunset Shimmer's turn. Also, whatever image you have of her singing the song is perfectly acceptable. The only movements I had in mind were hoe Joe Jonas moves the mic and mic stands when DNCE sang on Good Morning America. Other than that here is the continuation of Don't Run Away.

 **Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"I know I have bad timing, but we really need to know if Sunset would sing with us?" Flash asks as we pull away from each other.**

 **"After what you did for us, I'll sing two songs with you guys ." Sunset says as she holds Twilight close.**

 **"Ha-ha nah, enjoy the party. We only need you for one. However; we can talk later about collaborating." Flash says and Sunset nods.**

 **"Alrighty then let's get this show on the road!" Cheese yells as he ushers Sunset and Flash up to the stage.**

"Whoa, who says I don't know how to throw a party."

Awkward laughing.

"I know, don't worry we've gotten everything under control."

Applause and cheers.

"We have another special guest. These guys are one of the hottest bands at CHS."

Cheers.

"Give it up for the Flash Drives!"

Flash walks up to the mic stand and bows to the crowd.

"How we all doing tonight!"

"Yeah!"

"Well we have a great set list for you guys! But first, let's welcome our friend Sunset Shimmer back to the stage!"

"Sunset! Yeah!"

"Be mine Sunset!"

"Whoa! Go Twilight!"

"Sunset here is going to help us sing our newest song. Hopefully you guys like it."

Flash and Sunset turn towards the drummer.

Flash counts them in and yells "Ow!"

As the band starts strumming the chords, Sunset starts moving her hips to the beat. Then she turns around and starts to sing.

 _Side by side_

 _Walking home, stumbling home, getting curious_

 _What's on your mind?_

 _'Cause what's on mine's a dirty mind_

 _Why so serious?_

 _Baby the stars above will light the way_

 _Just take my hand and hear the words I say_

 _Yeah, when the morning comes, I'll always stay_

 _You gotta know, you gotta know that I'm feeling this_

 _Ow!_

 _Come and roll with me, we'll rock them body moves_

 _Me and you (oh, just a little bit)_

 _Body moves (yeah, just a little bit, ow!)_

 _Coming home with me, oh baby, let it loose_

 _Me and you (oh, just a little bit)_

 _Body moves (yeah, just a little bit)_

 _I don't need it, but you know how bad I want it_

 _And your touch has got me haunted, but I like it_

 _Come and roll with me, we'll rock them body moves_

 _Me and you (oh, just a little bit)_

 _Body moves (yeah, just a little bit)_

 _We got all night_

 _Show me more, a little more, it's getting scandalous_

 _Yeah, all my life, yeah_

 _Waiting for the girl next door to get real dangerous_

 _Baby the stars above will light the way_

 _Just take my hand and hear the words I say_

 _Yeah, when the morning comes, I'll always stay_

 _You gotta know, you gotta know that I'm feeling this_

 _Ow!_

 _Come and roll with me, we'll rock them body moves_

 _Me and you (oh, just a little bit)_

 _Body moves (yeah, just a little bit, ow!)_

 _Coming home with me, oh baby, let it loose_

 _Me and you (oh, just a little bit)_

 _Body moves (yeah, just a little bit)_

 _I don't need it, but you know how bad I want it_

 _And your touch has got me haunted, but I like it_

 _Come and roll with me, we'll rock them body moves_

 _Me and you (yeah, just a little bit)_

 _Body moves (huh, just a little bit)_

 _Ow!_

 _Ha, that's right_

 _Haha_ (instrumental break. Sunset and Flash jump up and down. Sunset stops and kneels in front of Twilight.)

 _Yeah, when the morning comes, I'll always stay_ (Sunset reaches for Twilight's hand.)

 _You gotta know, you gotta know that I'm feeling this_ (She holds it and kisses her hand)

 _Ow!_ (She jumps up and starts dancing)

 _Come and roll with me, we'll rock them body moves_

 _Me and you (oh, just a little bit)_

 _Body moves (yeah, just a little bit, ow!)_

 _Coming home with me, oh baby, let it loose_

 _Me and you (oh, just a little bit)_

 _Body moves (yeah, just a little bit)_

 _I don't need it, but you know how bad I want it_

 _And your touch has got me haunted, but I like it_

 _Come and roll with me, we'll rock them body moves_

 _Me and you (yeah, just a little bit)_

 _Body moves (huh, just a little bit)_

 _Ow!_

Since we were in the front row we saw every move Sunset did.

"I think we can all agree she was dancin' just for ya Twilight." I say and Twilight gets redder as Sunset approaches us.

"You have a very special instrument darling." Rarity says as she leans back into me. I wrap my arms around her waist and place my chin on her shoulders.

"Thank you, I wanted to make the song more... personal, so to speak." Sunset winks at Twilight and she looks away but shyly moves in front of Sunset.

"... I hope I get a copy of that recording."

"Was there any doubt?" Sunset asks and moves forward to softly kiss Twilight.

"Dude, we need to stop giving everyone a free show." Rainbow says and turns Fluttershy and herself towards the stage.

We do the same and dance the night away.

 **After the Party**

We are all sitting down in the family room drinking water and going over the night's events.

"Seriously Rarity, you should've seen her trying so hard to learn the steps. So hilarious!" Rainbow Dash laughs as she retells the last two nights.

"Ta be fair, those moves are outside ma comfort zone." I duck my head to hide the redness of my face.

"Nevertheless, I loved the gesture of declaring your fondness of me darling." Rarity says as she grabs my hand and holds it in her lap.

"It was also very kind of you to help out like you did Dashie." Fluttershy leans her head against Rainbow Dash's chest.

"Of course. Truth be told, I was going to suggest singing a song or doing a play if things went to shi- bad for you AJ."

"Nice save." Sunset enters the room with Twilight right behind her.

"Well guys, we're going to get going. But we'll be back tomorrow for the clean up."

Cheese was about to say something when I interrupted.

"It's non negotiable Cheese. We'll be here too."

"Oh darling, remember the game with my father." Rarity reminds me as we get up to say our goodbyes.

"...we'll bring lunch then, or dinner. And that is also non negotiable." I say and everyone nods.

"See ya'll tomorrow." We say our good nights and head for the door to Rarity's car.

 **Ride Home**

"Rares, didn't ya bring Twilight and Sunset?"

"I did, but Sunset drove her motorcycle here as well. Just in case I believe." She says and laces our fingers together. We are silent for a few minutes until I remembered something.

"How ya feeling, Rares?"

Rarity raises her eyebrow and stops at the red light.

"Overjoyed, surprised, happy, tired, excited and scared."

"Why scared?"

"Because I know my father will give you the whole 'if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down' speech."

We both laugh at her impression of a deepish voice.

"I'm ready for that conversation sugarcube, so don't ya fret."

We sit in silence again until the light turns green.

"I am scared of what's in store for us Jacqueline. But I know we'll get through anything."

"Cause we've been dating for a while now. Just never wanted ta do anything bout it." I say and kiss her knuckles.

"My thoughts exactly."


	21. Get to know You beyond your Glow

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **We sit in silence again until the light turns green.**

 **"I am scared of what's in store for us Jacqueline. But I know we'll get through anything."**

 **"Cause we've been dating for a while now. Just never wanted ta do anything bout it." I say and kiss her knuckles.**

 **"My thoughts exactly."**

 **Canterlot Park- Late Morning**

"Alright Applejack, I have a feeling that my dad will fake the ball and toss it back to have Rarity throw it. It's the only way they can tie the score." Sweetie Bell says as we watch the other team come up with a play.

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

"They'll expect you to cover Rarity, cause you've been doing it all morning. We stay in our same position, but you follow my dad and I'll take Rarity."

"Sounds good ta me."

We break and get into our positions the same time Rarity and Hondo get into there's.

Rarity tries to look threatening, but it just makes her look adorably cute.

I give her a wink and she smirks and nods.

"Blue 34, blue 34, set hut... hut hike!"

Rarity snaps the ball to Hondo and runs to the back of him. I follow until I'm on Sweetie Bell's side. Hondo passes the ball back to Rarity and sprints past us to the end zone. I tip toe forward, turn and sprint after him. I'm on his tail when he looks behind. He's a bit startled to see me, but quickly looks up and runs faster. I do the same and stop a good foot in front of him. I use all the muscles I have in my legs and abdomen to spring up at just the right moment.

I reach my arm up and tip the ball slightly. I turn my head and see Hondo trying to adjust to the new position of the ball. He lunges forward and uses his finger tips to grab the ball. He then brings his arms into his chest and lands on his left side.

I spin around to see if he actually caught it. He moves onto his back and picks up the ball with his hands.

Rarity cheers as she runs towards us with Sweetie Bell behind her.

I hold out a hand to Hondo and he takes it gratefully.

"My oh my Applejack! You almost had me there."

"I would've too. Just wasn't expecting it to be thrown that high up."

"I forgot to mention that my sister has a wicked floater. Spirals, not so much, but floaters are the one's to look out for." Sweetie says as she puts up her hand for a high five.

I return it and pull her in for a hug.

"I must say I was not expecting the switch on your part." Rarity says and stands to the side of Hondo.

"It was all Sweetie Bell's idea." I say and ruffle her hair.

"She is a crafty little thing, but I love her and you too Rarity." Hondo says and puts his arm around Rarity.

"Father, please we are both remarkably sweaty."

"Oh come now, we're all family. Now, let's go see how your mother's doing."

Hondo and Sweetie start walking towards the picnic blanket. Rarity stays behind and moves in front of me.

"Thank you." She says as she moves my bangs out of my face.

"For what sugarcube?"

"For making my father happy."

"It's nothing really. I do have one question though."

"What is it?"

"Do yer parents know about us?"

"Oh darling, they thought we were already dating when you stayed for dinner."

"Ha, yeah. I guess we did do things only couples do."

She grabs my hand and leads us towards the picnic blanket.

"There you two are. Sit down, sit down and tell us how 'you' happened." Betty says as she hands us a bottle water and a glass of lemonade.

"We actually became us last night mother."

"We could've sworn you girls were dating way before that." Betty says.

"True, true. Ever since you guys became friends again to be exact."Hondo adds.

"That was a year ago father." Rarity rolls her eyes.

"Rarity, you had so many mood swings that year it was either from a boy, which we never saw or Applejack. Who we heard of constantly."

"Yeah, we thought she asked you out and you couldn't decide if you should say yes or not." Sweetie Bell Chimes in.

"Well thank you for assuming."Rarity leans back with a pout.

"Aw, don't be like that Rares. Ta tell ya the truth, I was beginning to realize that I liked Rarity a little more than a friend." I say and nudge her shoulder.

"There ya have it. To future picnics." Hondo says and raises his glass of lemonade. We all do the same and clink to the future.


	22. The Truth is what I Bring

**Previously on 'Don't Run Away'**

 **"That was a year ago father." Rarity rolls her eyes.**

 **"Rarity, you had so many mood swings that year it was either from a boy, which we never saw or Applejack. Who we heard of constantly."**

 **"Yeah, we thought she asked you out and you couldn't decide if you should say yes or not." Sweetie Bell Chimes in.**

 **"Well thank you for assuming."Rarity leans back with a pout.**

 **"Aw, don't be like that Rares. Ta tell ya the truth, I was beginning to realize that I liked Rarity a little more than a friend." I say and nudge her shoulder.**

 **"There ya have it. To future picnics." Hondo says and raises his glass of lemonade. We all do the same and clink to the future.**

 **Six Months Later**

 _There are a lot of people here, considering._

I look around the barn and find half the students form CHS and Crystal Prep. Twilight thought it would be great for both her group of friends to spend the holiday together.

 _It is great to see both schools interacting peacefully._

"Have you been hiding from me?"

"Never." I turn around and find Rarity holding her hands behind her back.

"Have I told ya that ya look very beautiful in that outfit of yers."

"Since the moment I put it on." It's a beautiful red halter top with a skirt that rises up to the thighs with some white fluff on the ends and a black belt to keep it in place.

"I do love your outfit as well darling." She says as she runs her hands up from my hips to my stomach and back down.

I shiver and close my eyes for a second.

"Ya should. Ya designed it."

It wasn't anything fancy just the same color as hers. The difference being is it's a one piece dress. With green tips, a red collar and a red hat.

We stare at each other for a while and I move my head towards her. I rest my forehead against hers and whisper "Rarity, there is nothing that I would want more than to kiss ya like there's no tomorrow."

She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I would love that too darling. But we have guest and I'm pretty sure our families wouldn't want to see us exploring each other."

We turn our heads and find our families huddled close together laughing at a story Hondo Flanks is telling.

"I guess not. Come the New Year though, I'll make sure ya know how much I love ya."

Rarity blushes and rubs our noses together.

"I can hardly wait Jacqueline." She kisses me sweetly and I feel myself slipping into our personal bubble. We break apart and I carefully move a stray hair back into place.

"I know I said I like the way ya say my name. But ya don't have ta say it all the time Rarity. Applejack, AJ, Jack or Jackie would be fine."

She purses her lips for a moment and nods.

"Fine, Applejack it is then." She then moves her head so her lips are on my ear and whispers.

"At least until we stumble into your room." She kisses my earlobe and gently pulls it with her teeth.

I inhale sharply and grab her hips with my nails. Which makes her groan quietly.

"Dang it Rarity, ya just had ta tease me tonight."

"A preview of what's to come."

"If we don't stop, I'll make use of the haystacks outside."

"Applejack!" Rarity half shouts and smacks my shoulder with a smirk and a blush.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Twilight walks up to us with Sunset right behind.

"Haystacks." I say and Twilight give us a confused stare.

"Wondering if we need more haystacks for the guest to sit down on." I answer and Twilight scans the room.

"Nope. You put out enough for everyone." She says and entwines her fingers with Sunsets. Sunset wiggles her eyebrows while drinking her cider and Rarity and I blush.

"You throw the greatest get togethers ever Applejack!" Pinkie bounces over to us with Cheese right behind her.

"Yeah, but it could be 20% more cooler if you agreed to letting the Rainbooms play." Rainbow Dash cuts in while finishing up her sandwich.

"Be nice Dashie. Also, I think everyone just wants to relax and go over the year in peace."

"Well put Fluttershy." I say and hand her a glass of cider.

"We did have a strange yet great year." Sunset says and everyone nods.

"We'll if I may. This year has thrown each of us a curve, but we managed to pull ourselves together and face our problems head on." I raise my glass and everyone does the same.

"Happy New Year, and may next year be calmer and more enjoyable."

Everyone says Happy New Year and clink our glasses together.

"It's almost midnight ya'll! 15, 14" Apple Bloom counts down and everyone joins in.

"You always know what to say Darling." Rarity says as she leans onto my side.

"13, 12, 11"

"I have someone to motive me." I say and finish my cider.

"10, 9, 8"

"You charmer."

"7, 6, 5."

"Many more memorable moment to come, sugarcube."

"4, 3, 2."

"Always"

"1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I pull her in and kiss her softly. When we move back, she opens her eyes and I swear I see them twinkle.

 _I don't think I can love anyone as much as I love her._

And I never did... until a year later. But that's a story for another time.


	23. Author's Note

Yes this is the end of the story. Or is it? I am planning on writing something else, but I'm not sure when I'll start writing it. Hopefully soon. Thank you to all the readers who have been keeping up with this story. I hope it was to your liking and all those who found it lacking, your questions, comments, concerns and negative reviews are always seen by me. I personally would comment if I feel the need to. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful and shinny New Year!

What the hell, here's a rough draft of the Untitled Project I am writing.

 ** _We are on the train back to Canterlot. It's been years since I left the one place I felt secure. The one place I'll always remember. The one place where I fell in love and never fell out._**

 ** _"Where are we going Mama?"_**

 ** _I turn to the side and see our son looking at with those unmistakable eyes._**

 ** _"Home... we're going home." I whisper and hope that there is still time to set things right._**


End file.
